Enamorada de un fantasma
by LuluTirado
Summary: Quinn llora por un amor inexistente, extraña brazos que jamas la había rodeado, desea unos labios que jamás la han besado... ¿había sido todo un sueño?. De alguna manera tendría que reconquistar al amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Quinn abrió los ojos, había tenido un accidente en el coche. ¿Cómo estaría Rachel? Sólo recuerda que estaban discutiendo… si, discutiendo y ella había perdido el control del coche y se habían impactado contra un árbol.

Se talló los ojos para ver mejor la habitación. No parecía una sala de terapia intensiva o nada por el estilo. Miró sus brazos en busca de moretones. Pero nada. Miró a una enfermera que iba caminando, y la llamó.

Disculpe, ¿Qué sabe sobre la paciente Rachel Berry?

¿Rachel Berry? – la enfermera buscó en su lista de pacientes y… nada – disculpe, pero no hay ninguna Rachel Berry aquí

¿QUÉ? – dijo exaltada – pero… si tuvimos un accidente, en mi coche – dijo Quinn llorando – no me diga que ella murió – se llevó las manos a la cara

Señorita calma – dijo la enfermera poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia que estaba en medio de una crisis nerviosa. – usted no tuvo ningún accidente automovilístico. Se calló de las escaleras de su casa y su madre la trajo. Sólo que ella fue a comprar algo de desayunar.

¿Qué? – dijo Quinn aliviada, todo era un mal sueño. Su novia seguía bien - ¿Qué día es?

Estamos a 16 de Febrero – le sonrió la enfermera

¿16 de Febrero? – rió – estamos a Julio… o… ¿Cuánto tiempo eh estado inconsciente?

Sólo unas horas… señorita, creo que usted necesita un sedante para relajarse – dijo la enfermera tocando la frente de Quinn

¡No, no! estamos a Julio, 6 o 7 de Julio del 2011

No, se equivoca, estamos a 16 de Febrero del 2009, esa caída la ha dejado muy mal. Creo que le ordenaré unas radiografías, pero por ahora le inyectaré un poco de sedante – dijo la enfermera sacando una jeringa

La mamá de Quinn iba entrando al cuarto y al ver a Quinn despierta corrió a abrazarla

Quinnie, hija – le besó la frente – ¿Qué hace con eso? – dijo mirando desafiante a la enfermera

Su hija, no se siente bien, debería de dormir un poco – se excusó indignada

¿Es eso cierto?

No madre, me siento de maravilla – se disculpó con la enfermera con la mirada

La enfermera hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y salió

¿Cómo te sientes? – le pasó las manos por la cara y le acarició el cabello

Bien… ¿a qué fecha estamos?

16 de Febrero del 2009, has estado inconsciente un poco – le besó la frente

No, no ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Rachel?

¿Qué Rachel? Hija cálmate, ¿De qué hablas?

Madre, Rache y yo, tuvimos un accidente, íbamos en mi coche, y discutíamos y entonces…

Hija – la interrumpió – no conozco a ninguna Rachel, sólo te caíste de la escalera

¡QUE NO! ¡maldita sea! ¿Dónde está Rachel? Estamos a 2011 madre ¡A 2011!

ENFERMERA – gritó Judy con desesperación – mi hija, no se siente bien – dijo llorando al ver a su hija en esa situación

La enfermera corrió con una jeringa con medicina para dormir a la rubia que se había vuelto loca. En cuanto Quinn vio venir a la enfermera se levantó de la cama rápidamente

¡Que estoy perfectamente bien! ¿Qué PASÓ CON RACHEL? ¡MALDITA SEA! – dijo escapando de la enfermera

Hija por favor, no hagas esto más difícil – Judy no podía dejar de llorar, ver a su hija así la destrozaba

Entre dos enfermeras lograron atrapar a Quinn que no dejaba de poner resistencia y otra enfermera le puso el sedante. Los jadeos y patadas de Quinn fueron haciéndose más débiles y menos constantes, hasta que después de unos segundos la rubia se quedó dormida.

Quinn abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación. Todo había sido un mal sueño… un muy mal sueño. Se miró al espejo y trató de sonreír… pero no pudo. El sueño la había perturbado por completo. Tenía que llamar a su amada Rachel para contarle lo sucedido y que ella, cómo siempre reconfortara a la rubia diciéndole que todo iría bien. Sin duda, Rachel era lo mejor que le había pasado a Quinn.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras… ¿las paredes eran de ese color? Negó con la cabeza, no tenía humor para esas cosas. Tomó el teléfono y marcó ese número que se sabía de memoria, el número que utilizaba siempre que necesitaba sentirse mejor. Con una gran sonrisa se puso el teléfono en el oído. Pero su sonrisa se borró por completo al escuchar a la operadora:

"_El número que usted marcó, no existe, cheque el número o trate de marcar otra vez"_

Quinn molesta volvió a marcar y la misma voz interrumpió sus anhelos:

"_El número que usted marcó, no existe, cheque el número o trate de marcar otra vez"_

¿Qué diablos? ¿Rachel había cambiado de teléfono? Dejó el teléfono en la mesa de estar y se dirigió a tomar su sweater, su favorito, se lo había regalado Rachel cuando cumplieron 9 meses. Miró con detenimiento y el sweater no estaba. Dio otra pasada rápida y nada. Quinn seguía buscando cómo loca en el ropero hasta que fue interrumpida

Hija, ¿estás mejor? – preguntó Judy extrañada de ver a su hija cómo loca en frente del ropero

¿Mejor? – dijo con miedo Quinn

Si, digamos que en el hospital te volviste un poco loca, sin ofender – le besó la frente

Madre… ¿Qué fecha es? – preguntó temerosa, la verdad no quería escuchar la respuesta

17 de Febrero – dijo Judy mirando con detenimiento, la última vez que le habían dado la fecha a Quinn se había puesto cómo loca

Del 2009, ¿cierto? – dijo suspirando

Si – suspiró con alivio al ver que su hija no había entrado en otro ataque cómo el pasado

Ok, madre… creo que tengo que dormir un poco – dijo Quinn ocultando sus lágrimas de desesperación

Será lo mejor hija, mañana tienes escuela – le besó la frente – te amo, descansa

Quinn subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Se limpió las lágrimas y tomó una almohada para callar sus gritos, gritos llenos de desesperación, ¿Cuándo iba a acabar esta maldita pesadilla?

Quinn se quedó dormida, el llorar la había agotado. Sin duda cuando despertase, Rachel tendría que aguantarla, la besaría hasta que se quedaran sin aliento, la abrazaría hasta que la morena no pudiese respirar, aunque hubiese sido un sueño, la rubia se había dado cuenta de lo estúpida que sería su existencia sin ella, sin la morena de sus ojos, sin su chica talentosa, sin el amor de su vida.

La rubia dormía profundamente cuando escuchó que la llamaban, y sintió que jalaban de su brazo.

Quinn, hija, se te hará tarde para la escuela – movió de nuevo el brazo de la rubia – ¡hija! – gritó molesta al ver que Quinn se tapaba la cara con la almohada en otro intento de quedarse dormida

No quiero ir – se quejó, sin duda no había tenido una buena noche, sólo quería descansar

Tienes que hacerlo, y si no lo haces, si prefieres quedarte encerrada en tu cuarto, estarás castigada y tendrás que hacerlo durante una semana, no salidas, NADA, sólo en tu cuarto – dijo con voz amenazante

Ya está bien, está bien – dijo tallándose los ojos

Judy salió del cuarto de Quinn para hacerle el desayuno a su hija. Por otro lado la rubia estaba dispuesta a tomarse un baño cuando recordó su mal sueño. Se dio la vuelta y debajo de su cama tocó el tercer pedazo de madera, buscando el peldaño suelto, el mismo que ella había hecho para esconder las cosas que Rachel le regalaba y que no quería que su madre encontrara. Pero nada, ella seguía buscando cartas inexistentes, cartas que ella no había recibido, porque nunca habían sido enviadas. Cartas que eran testigos de un amor inexistente, de un amor del que sólo Quinn sabía… ¿sería cierto eso?, ¿Rachel existe en mi mente? Al parecer todo fue un sueño, un hermoso sueño ¿qué tanto se podía soñar mientras se estaba inconsciente?

Quinn se secó una lágrima de nostalgia… extrañaba un amor que nunca existió, deseaba los labios de un fantasma, extrañaba la calidez de los brazos de un sueño. Añoraba a alguien que nunca existió… que solo en su mente vivió.

Se metió a bañarse y a cambiarse. De alguna manera tendría que olvidarse de ese sueño, de alguna manera tenía que sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de haber vivido más tiempo… de haber compartido la vida con esa persona… de alguna manera tenía que olvidar haber amado.


	2. Chapter 2

JENLU1304: Gracias!, siempre estás presente en mis fics, tus comentarios me ayudan a seguir xD. Digamos que muy pocos comentarios no me inspiran a seguir escribiendo xD, GRACIAS!

Cookieaiida: No te preocupes, espero que quede más claro aquí. Muchas gracias por leer, yo adoro tus comentarios :$

ANNYAMII: Muchas gracias por leer, si te hizo llorar significa que es buena, ¿no?

Belifever Monse: TARAAAAAAAAAAAAN! EXACTAMENTE! Si, es que amo esa película y hace poco ví un video de eso con Faberry y me dije "¿por qué no?"

EowynC : Y aquí está la continuación, gracias por leer ;)

Whoisthatgirl: Ojalá que la continuación te siga pareciendo tan buena cómo el comienzo, gracias por leer!

SexyPank: Leelo, paciencia, paciencia ;)

Michel-10 : Perdona el alterarte xD Aquí está la actualización disfrutenlaaa ;)

Capítulo 2

Quinn bajó a desayunar, apenas y tocó los huevos que le había preparado su madre. Quién la miró con extrañeza.

Hija, me preocupas… ¿estás bien? – le tocó la frente

Sí, es sólo que… no dormí bien – dijo con nostalgia

Bueno, pero ¿no tengo que mandarte al manicomio verdad? – bromeó

La chica miró a su madre con extrañeza

Querida… decías venir del futuro, del 2011, eso es muy raro… hasta para ti – soltó una carcajada que contagió a Quinn

Quinn llegó a la escuela, con su uniforme de porrista. Con el que se veía tan bien. Sentía la mirada de los chicos en ella, no podía evitar regalares una sonrisa coqueta a cada uno de los que atrapaba mirándola. Algunos se embobaban tanto que ganaban codazos, pellizcos y en ocasiones puntapiés de sus amigas y hasta novias que estaban con ellos. Quinn se sentía admirada, ese sentimiento le encantaba.

_Flashback_

_Te juro que no pasará de nuevo – le suplicaba Rachel a Quinn que iba manejando_

_No lo puedo creer Rachel, es que todo el tiempo te demuestro que te amo y me sales con estas estupideces. – dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla_

_Quinn, baja la velocidad – dijo Rachel asustada_

_Vio cómo la cabeza de Rachel se golpeaba contra el vidrio del auto. Entonces todo se volvió negro._

_Fin flashback_

Quinn estaba estática. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?... había sido tan real… Rachel… Rachel… ella si existía. Estaba segura. Pero no… tenía que quitarse ese maldito sueño que no la dejaba vivir en paz… pero los recuerdos eran tan reales.

Los pensamientos de la rubia fueron interrumpidos por un par de brazos que le tomaron la mano. Eran dos personas. Volteó a mirarlas. Una rubia y una morena. Santana y Brittany

Hey, ¿estás bien? No luces bien

Tu madre nos dijo lo que te pasó

Ah, sí, estoy mejor – titubeó

Tenemos clase de química – dijo Santana mientras caminaban

¿Química? Eso se los dan a los primeros grados – dijo Quinn con incredulidad

Estamos en primero tontita – dijo Brittany riendo

¿Entonces si te volviste loca con el golpe? – rió Santana y Brittany le pegó un codazo

Yo… solo estaba bromeando, ya saben – rió nerviosamente

Las otras dos porristas rieron y caminaron. Hasta que Santana hizo que pararan haciendo una seña con la mano.

Es hora del Glee club – dijo con sonrisa maliciosa

Vamos, pues que se nos hará tarde, Mr. Shue se molestará – dijo Quinn mientras caminaba.

Santana tomó a Quinn por la mochila y la jaló hacia ella que junto con Brittany, estaba parada mirándola con rareza

¿Qué dijiste? – la miró acusadoramente

Es tarde, tu dijiste, es hora del Glee Club – levantó los brazos cómo si fuera obvio

No somos parte del Glee Club Fabray… ¿Qué te pasa? – hizo su típico movimiento latino con la cabeza

Nunca dije de ser parte de él – dijo nerviosamente

_Flashback_

_Bueno, la tarea de esta semana – dijo mirando a todos que estaban reunidos en el Glee Club, mirándola rodeada de chicas embarazadas… igual que ella. Y ahí estaba Rachel, la miraba con extrañeza, igual que todos_

_¿Quiénes son estas? – dijo Artie con los ojos como platos – Creo que esto es algo ofensivo_

_Somos el grupo de madres solteras, y venimos a hablar, de lo difícil que es la vida para nosotras, porque no siempre es cosa de agachar la cabeza y aceptar el cómo te traten. A veces, es cosa de aferrarte a lo hermosa que es la vida, y decir "no" – ese comentario se ganó la sonrisa de algunos chicos del Glee club que la apoyaban_

_Fin Flashback_

Hey, Quinn… ¡Quinn! – Santana pasaba su mano en frente de los ojos de Quinn que estaban fijos al suelo, mirando a la nada.

Quinn, ¿estás bien? – Brittany abrazó a su amiga que volvía en sí

Eso… creo… - dijo tocándose el vientre... Embarazada, ¿de quién? ¿Cómo?

¿Te duele el estómago? – preguntó Brittany

No, yo, sólo… olvídenlo – hizo un ademán para que no le tomaran importancia a lo pasado

Ok, entonces – dijo Santana acercándose a la máquina de Slushies de las Cheerios. Llenó uno y se lo dio a Brittany

Pero… ese chico… Kurt, me dijo que los calentadores no se ponen en los brazos, es bueno – dijo Brittany indecisa mientras tomaba el vaso lleno de la bebida rosada

Britt – la miró Santana – son perdedores, tenemos que imponer respeto, Quinn es la mejor en ello – dijo riendo

Si… claro – dudó, mientras recibía el slushie

Bueno, Jacob me dijo que su "ensayito" comienza en 15 minutos esperemos y después lleguemos – sonrió maliciosamente

Tienen que calentar primero, estarán cómo 10 minutos antes. Necesitan puntualidad, o sea que tenemos el tiempo contado, ¡vamos! – se sorprendió a si misma diciendo eso

¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – dijo Brittany mirando a Quinn como si fuese una diosa

No… no lo sé – dijo tallándose la cabeza con la yema de sus dedos

Eso es lo que menos importa, Quinnie tienes un punto , apresurémonos

Las porristas caminaron rápidamente, claro, sin nunca perder el estilo, hacia el Glee Club y esperaron, ahí se encontraban ya 3 chicos esperando. Quinn miró a Santana y a Brittany, y esta les dio la señal

Britt, haz tu encanto

Brittany asintió y gritó

Chicos – y al instante todos voltearon, Quinn pudo ver la cara de horror que tenían los chicos dibujada en sus rostros justo antes de que se viera a sí misma roseando la bebida en sus rostros

_Flashback_

_Creo que nos vemos demasiado geniales con estos lentes – le dijo Quinn a la morena que la acompañaba. Rachel_

_Si, sin duda esto era lo que nos hacía falta – le dijo Rachel sonriéndole_

_Entonces un chico alto, se les paró en frente. _

_¿Felices?_

_Si mucho, dijo Rachel inocentemente_

_Karofsky, no lo hagas o te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida – dijo amenazadoramente lo que hizo que Rachel la mirara_

_Muy tarde – dijo el chico y una lluvia de Slushies las rodeó_

_La rubia no sabía qué hacer, estaba muerta de coraje, Rachel se quitaba el slushie de los ojos y miró a Quinn. Rachel la besó y le limpió el slushie que tenía en la cara_

_Es increíble que te veas tan bien con slushie en la cara – las dos chicas rieron_

_Perdona, por todas las veces que te hice esto – se disculpó_

_No importa, el pasado, es pasado – la besó otra vez_

_Fin Flashback_

Cuando volvió en todos sus sentidos vio cómo los chicos caminaban hacia el baño quitándose la bebida de los ojos, cabello y todas partes.

Dame esos cinco – dijo Santana a Quinn celebrando

Quinn chocó la palma de sus manos con las de Santana y Brittany… pero se sentía tan culpable, ella creía saber que se sentía el hecho de tener eso tan frío en los ojos, en el rostro, cómo se metía en tu ropa interior. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Ahora sí, a química – dijo Santana esperando la aprobación de su líder

Si… claro – dijo Quinn tocándose el rostro

Caminaron hacia el salón de química y se pararon ante la puerta, la clase ya había comenzado

¿Nos permite pasar? – dijo Quinn con voz angelical

Claro – dijo la profesora – siéntense, estaba hablando de las cadenas de hidrocarburos estas son alcanos, alquenos y…

Alquinos – dijo Quinn, toda la clase la miraba ¿cómo sabía ella eso? – si son alquinos con enlaces triples

Muy… bien – dijo la profesora asombrada…. ¿cómo era posible que una cheerio supiera eso?

_Flashback_

_Quinn ¡escúchame! ¡Que los alcanos tienen un enlace y su número de hibridación es sp3 y los alquinos tres con número de hibridación sp! No es la gran cosa – gritaba Rachel desesperada_

_No sé porque eres maestra sustituta si no sirves para eso – se levantó molesta_

_No es mi culpa que tu cabeza esté tan hueca que no pienses en otras cosas más que en tus superficialidades y en chicos_

_Muérete Berry_

_Prefiero morir a seguir ayudándole a la persona que me llena de slushie todos los días_

_Orgullosamente – dijo Quinn y azotó la puerta del salón de tutorías_

_Fin flashback_

¡Fabray! Si no me contesta por no poner atención la mandaré a tutorías – dijo la maestra molesta

¿No entendí la pregunta, podría planteármela de nuevo? – dijo Quinn alterada

¿Cuántos enlaces tienen los alcanos? – dijo esperando que la porrista se equivocara

Uno, y su número de hibridación es sp3 – dijo Quinn sonriendo

La sonrisa de la maestra se borró.

Correcto – dijo titubeando – seguimos con la clase

Quinn sonrió y no dejó de pensar en eso… ¿qué rayos era eso? Y estaba Rachel de nuevo en su micro-sueño. ¿Qué tan lejos llegarían esos recuerdos de imaginación? "No existe, Rachel no existe, eso nunca pasó" se dijo a sí misma mirando al vacío


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada… Muchas gracias por los reviews… muchos reviews y yo estoy feliz… estoy feliz, y me llega inspiración :$

ChloeFreja: *-* Muchas gracias por lo de genia, hasta me la creí *-*. Muchas gracias, no te contesté en el capítulo pasado por que cuando lo subí apenas me llegaba tu review .

cookieaiida: Jajajaja, que bueno que le estés agarrando *-*. Gracias por leer

JENLU1304 : JAJAJAJAJAA! No me estoy mirando en un espejo… pero apostaría a que mi sonrisa es gigante en este momento, gracias :$

Belifever Monse : Jajaja lo sé! Me divierto haciéndola ver así (6) Ok, no y tú me has hecho el mío, Gracias*-*

Gongo: Jajajaja, gracias por leer, he aquí la actualización *-*

Talk2Someone : No lo sé… quién sabe, será cuestión de tiempo, esperemos que no se haga del rogar esa Rachel -.-

maru-jayjay: *-* GRACIAS! Tu también eres genial, gracias por leer *-*

ANNYAMII: Esperemos que esa mujer exista… por el amor de Dios :/

leowit: Gracias por el cumplido, se relatar descentemente… me siento graaaaaaande, ok no Jajaja graciaaaaaaaaas *-*

SexyPank: TARAN! Y llegaste al punto!, entonces, supongo que ya tienes idea de qué pasará kipkip!

AcheleB: ¿A punto de llorar?... no sé qué tan mal se escuche… pero GENIAL! Significa que es bueno, ¿no?

Michel-10: Atrapada totalmente? Oh si! Gracias por leer!

katgrenne: Te dejo una pista, una película…. Buenísima!

whoisthatgirl: Jajaja me encanta cuando me hacen sus preguntas, me encanta, me hace pensar en lo que me dicen… ¿Qué tal si hago eso? ¿Qué tal si hago aquello? Jajajja

Capítulo 3

La clase terminó y Quinn se encontraba guardando sus libros, lentamente, disfrutando de cada uno de los segundos que tenía para poder pensar sobre lo pasado. ¿Cómo había logrado saber eso?, ella tenía la sensación de haber cursado ya ese año, pero todo apuntaba a que no…no tenía idea de qué rayos eran esos micro-sueños… pero fuesen lo que fuesen la habían librado de ir a tutorías de química… lo peor del mundo, ya que odiaba química.

La rubia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que la llamaban

Hey, ¿nos dirás cómo hiciste eso? – Santana se paraba en frente de Quinn

¿Hacer qué? – levantó los hombros y siguió guardando sus libros sin tomarle importancia a la latina que se postraba frente a ella.

Saber tanto de química, tendré que ir a tutorías – se dejó caer en la silla que estaba de frente con la mesa de Quinn – ¡diablos!

Las tres chicas escucharon que alguien las interrumpía. Levantaron la mirada y la maestra de química las estaba mirando.

Señorita Fabray, ¿podría pedirle un favor?

¿Un favor? – dijo Quinn un poco asustada, ¿Qué favor podría pedirle la maestra?

Mire, debido a un programa de educación, tenemos que conseguir un número menor de reprobados en las materias, y cómo entenderás, no puedo darles la atención necesaria a todos los chicos que no entienden los temas – miró rápidamente a Santana que la atravesaba con la mirada

Entendimos el punto – interrumpió Santana

Le decía señorita Fabray – se volteó de nuevo a mirar a la rubia. Cosa que hizo molestar en extremo a Santana, que planeaba echársele encima a la profesora, pero Brittany la tomó por los hombros calmándola, y lo logró, pues la latina respiró hondamente y se sentó de nuevo – verá, solo tengo dos tutores para mi materia, Jacob ya tiene demasiados chicos a los que asesorar y mi otra asesora apenas vino hoy, y ya tiene cuatro chicos.

Quinn recordó a Rachel asesorándola… ¿sería ella la otra asesora?... un momento… si ella no necesitaba más asesorías no podría conocer a Rachel… ella no existe se regañó a sí misma

Señorita, ¿me está escuchando? – dijo la profesora un poco molesta porque la rubia claramente la estaba ignorando

Si, si claro acepto – dijo sin pensarlo, santana desde su lugar regañaba a Quinn con la mirada

Me parece perfecto. Señora Lopez – miró a Santana con una sonrisa hipócrita - ya tiene a su tutora

El rostro de Santana se iluminó, ya la tenía hecha, con Quinn cómo tutora no tendría que trabajar tanto. La latina sonrió

Me parece perfecto – y sonrió cínicamente a la maestra. Quién solo la ignoró y se dirigió a la puerta del salón.

Profesora – Gritó Quinn a su profesora que estaba abriendo la puerta del salón de clases

¿sí? – la miró con interés… la chica comenzaba a caerle bien

¿Cuál es el nombre de la otra tutora?

Me gusta llamarla Barbra – sonrió y salió del salón

Barbra… - dijo Quinn bajando la mirada, deseaba con todo el corazón que las palabras que salieron de los labios de su profesora fueran "Rachel Berry"… "no existe, no existe" se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo extremo por no llorar.

Santana se levantó y seguido de ella Brittany, dieron unos cuantos pasos y se detuvieron, miraron hacia atrás y ahí seguía Quinn, con la mirada perdida, sufrimiento puro.

¿Estás bien? – Brittany la abrazó

Si claro – se secó una lágrima – un sueño – hizo un gesto de negación y se levantó – y ¿ahora a dónde vamos? – trató de hacer su mejor sonrisa y se paró junto a Santana que seguía en la puerta

Vamos a hacer que te sientas mejor – sonrió maliciosamente

¿A dónde vamos?- insistió Quinn

Te presentaré a un amigo, te hará sentir mejor – le guiñó un ojo

_Flashback_

_¿Embarazada? – dijo el chico alto tumbándose en el sillón_

_Si Finn – la rubia comenzó a llorar_

_Calma, calma – Finn se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos – pero… ¿cómo? Si nunca tuvimos relaciones – pensó en voz alta_

_¿Desconfías de mí? – dijo Quinn ofendida_

_No, no es eso – dijo apretando a la rubia contra su pecho – no te preocupes, todo estará bien, todo estará bien – le acarició el cabello_

_Fin Flashback_

¿Finn? ¿Quién era ese Finn? Sea quien fuese era el padre de su hijo… o quizá hija. El chico se veía tierno, comprensible… Quinn suspiró. Lo último que necesitaba, otro personaje ficticio en esos micro-sueños que se hacían más constantes.

¡Quinn! – escuchó que la llamaban y le tocaban el brazo

¿Qué pasó? – gritó asustada

Te fuiste de nuevo – dijo Brittany riendo

Disculpen… es solo que no he tenido un buen día – se llevó la mano al vientre… un bebé… ¿Qué haría ella con un bebé?

Santana abrió la puerta del salón y les hizo una seña para que salieran de este. Las rubias asintieron y salieron también

Entonces, ¿vas a decirnos por qué te vas tanto? – atajó Santana

No es nada… bueno …- titubeó…eran sus amigas, podía tratar de hacer que la entendieran - ¿han sentido que ya han vivido un momento antes?, me refiero, a sentir que ya pasó algo y que pueden cambiarlo – Quinn seguía caminando cuando de pronto sintió que caminaba sola. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaban sus dos amigas mirándola atónitas.

¿Qué? – Santana cruzó los brazos – entonces si estás loca – concluyó

No le hagas caso Quinnie, leí una vez que a eso se le llama dejar a Bu…

¿Dejar a Bu? - cuestionaron las dos chicas a Brittany que se sentía muy inteligente por el hecho de estar dándole una plática a sus amigas

Si, perdona por no poder ayudarte más, pero nunca supe quién era Bu ni cómo dejarla – encogió los hombros

Britt – la miró Santana con incredulidad – es déja vú, además no es lo mismo, lo de Quinn se llama tener imaginación. Eso es imposible

No lo decía porque lo sintiera o que me hubiera pasado – mintió – sólo tenía curiosidad

Bueno, más te vale, por que tus momentos de loca me están volviendo loca a mí también – y siguió caminando

Disculpa – dijo Quinn sonrojándose

El teléfono de Santana sonó. La latina checó el mensaje y sonrió maliciosamente, esa misma sonrisa que Quinn había visto en su rostro cuando roció el slushie a los chicos del Glee club…

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Brittany tratando de ver el mensaje que había recibido la latina, pero esta sólo cerró el celular y miró a las dos chicas que tenía en frente

Manhands está de vuelta

Dicho esto caminaron rápidamente hacia la máquina de Slushies donde estaban cuatro porristas más más otras que llegaban rápidamente al punto de reunión. Todas esperando su slushie para manhands

¿Quién es manhands? –cuestionó

Una porrista escuchó la pregunta de Quinn y se acercó a ellas.

Es una aprovechada, no entiende las reglas del status quo. Se ha metido con un futbolista. Finn Hudson – el rostro de Quinn se iluminó… ¿Finn? Si Finn era real ¡había probabilidades de que Rachel existiera!

Tendrá su merecido – dijo Santana llevando dos slushies y entregándolos a las dos rubias. - ¿y cómo estuvo eso? – se volteó para conseguir otro slushie

Resulta que ella tenía un espacio libre en sus tutorías de química y aceptó a Finn… el punto, se estaban besando. Hay que darle una lección.

Sin duda alguna – sentenció Santana

A Quinn no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero ella sentía la necesidad de conocer a Finn, de que le aclarara sus dudas… y además, si su micro-sueño se hacía realidad… llegaría a ser el padre de su hijo.

Manhands saldrá de gramática en 10 minutos – dijo una morena que llegaba a tomar un slushie

Vamos chicas, nuestra querida manhands tendrá su lección – Santana rió y comenzó a caminar – vamos Quinn, eres nuestra líder, tienes que ir por delante, para darte a respetar – tomó la mano de la rubia y la puso a un lado de ella.

Quinn no sabía quién eran Manhands, ni por qué rayos le tenían tanto odio. Lo único que sabía es que, la pobre, caminaba cómo si nada por la escuela, sin saber que las porristas planeaban la que probablemente sería la más grande masacre de slushies de toda la historia… la rubia suspiró. "conoceré a Finn, conoceré a Finn" ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír. No sabía por qué, pero esto le daba esperanzas, ella sentía que Rachel podía ser real, lo sentía, que rayos, lo sabía… o al menos tenía esperanza. Sentía lástima por Manhands… pero si eso la ponía más cerca de Rachel, le lanzaría hasta cuatrocientos slushies sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Acabo de hacer un twitter (6) (justo antes de escribir este cap xD) síganme! Para poder hablar y contestar alguna que otra duda!,muchas gracias por todo :). Disculpen por el montón de contestaciones que puse arriba… pero tenía que hacerlo! Me encanta que comenten, muchísimas gracias! /#!/LuluTirado


	4. Chapter 4

Michel_10: Gracias! Me agradas eso de tenerte atrapada jajajaja xD

maru-jayjay : Ya los actualizé! pásate a leerlos ;)

cookieaiida: Jajaja gracias!

JENLU1304: Leelo, tal vez y si salga xD

Belifever Monse: JAJAJAJA! Loca? bueno, creo que puedes venirte acá ya que a mí me lo dicen todo el tiempo xD

leowit: Pffffffffffff perdón :(, pero mi corta imaginación solo me permite escribir lo que escribo :(

gbrujnkdl : Esperemos que se venga D:. Pd. Amo tu nickname JAJAJA

SexyPank: JAJAJAA! Pobre Artie! ¿por qué al pobre?

katgrenne: Muchas gracias... y no lo sé, sigue leyendo :)

ChloeFreja: :O! Graciaaas! Muchas, muchas gracias

- No quieres hacerlo, ¿cierto? – se acercó Brittany a Quinn

- No lo sé, digo, no la conozco, no se lo merece

- Haz lo que hago yo, cierra los ojos, cómo si lo tiraras al piso, así se me quitan las culpas – levantó los hombros

La porrista de nombre Jenna les hizo una seña para que se callaran.

- Vienen los dos – les dijo a las demás chicas

- Ok, silencio

- Verás, con estos lentes no te molestarán, simplemente nos vemos geniales – le dijo el chico, que al parecer era Finn a la chica cuyo rostro no podían ver. Puesto que las chicas se encontraban al doblar el pasillo

- No creo que funcione – le dijo la chica riendo

La pareja dobló el pasillo y se encontraron con el ejército de las porristas

- ¿Felices? – dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

- Si mucho- dijo la morena con inocencia

- Chicas , no lo hagan o se arrepentirán el resto de su vida – dijo Finn amenazadoramente lo que hizo que Rachel lo mirara

Quinn se quedó helada. Esa conversación… esa conversación la había escuchado en alguna parte… ¿qué rayos?... miró por primera vez a Manhands… se quedó helada y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla

- ¿Rachel? – dijo con una voz muy baja… lo único que había podido articular

- Muy tarde – dijo Santana y una lluvia de slushies los bañó

- Vamos Quinn, hazlo – dijo Santana al ver a la rubia que no se movía

Quinn no contestó, su Rachel… su Rachel no era su Rachel… era de Finn, no podía ser cierto, tanto tiempo que había soñado con volver a ver a el amor de su vida y ella no era suya… no más… quizá jamás lo había sido

- ¿Están celosas? – dijo Finn mientras la morena se quitaba el slushie de los ojos y miró a Finn

- Déjalo así – dijo la morena y besó a Finn quitándole el slushie de la cara. Ante la mirada asesina de las Cheerios

- Es increíble que te veas tan bien con slushie en la cara – dijo Finn para - molestar a las porristas

Quinn estaba muy molesta, molesta con Rachel, ¿Por qué le hacía esto? En un ataque de coraje les tiró el slushie en la cara a los dos chicos con odio.

- Acostúmbrense a vernos juntos, porque no lograrán que me desenamore de - Rachel – la volvió a besar

- Dejen de besarse por el amor de Dios – les gritó Quinn con odio

- No es tu problema – le habló Rachel por primera vez. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar de nuevo esa melodiosa voz

- Claro que lo es… – la miró a los ojos, en un intento de encontrar en ellos a la chica con la que había compartido tantos buenos momentos – más de lo que te imaginas

- Supéralo, Finn me ama como lo amo yo a él – levantó la mirada – jamás se fijaría en personas egoístas cómo tú

Quinn estuvo a punto de derrumbarse en ese mismo momento… Rachel jamás le había hablado así… al parecer jamás le había hablado en su vida…

- Yo… Britt… vámonos – dijo dándose la vuelta y corriendo al baño, donde se echó a llorar, cómo nunca antes

Brittany la abrazó con ternura

- Quinn, no le hagas caso, tú no eres así – la quitó lágrimas de su rostro

- No puedo creer que ella piense eso de mí – se acurrucó en el pecho de su amiga

Las rubias escucharon un ruido, alguien había entrado al baño.

- Vamos –la tomó del brazo – no dejes que te vean así

Cuando iban a salir se encontraron con Rachel limpiándose el slushie de la cara. Miró a Quinn y se quedó en silencio.

- Perdón, no debí hablarte así – se disculpó Rachel

- No te preocupes – Quinn le hizo un gesto a Brittany para que las dejara solas. La rubia asintió y salió del baño

Quinn se acercó y le quitó slushie del cabello. Rachel la miró sonrojada

- En serio, perdóname lo saqué…

- De tu padre, siempre ha sido muy contestón – rió

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – quitó la mano de la rubia de su cabello

- Me pasa lo mismo – mintió, Rachel se lo había dicho en una de sus citas

Rachel sonrió

- Creo que comenzamos con el pié izquierdo - rió

- Nada que no se pueda arreglar... ¿o si? - le sonrió Quinn a su amada

- Empezemos de nuevo - extendió su mano hacia la rubia - soy Rachel Berry

- _Y amo cantar, bailar y actuar, siempre he querido ser artista de Broadway -_ se dijo a si misma Quinn

- Me encanta cantar y bailar. Realmente soy una muy buena actriz. Siempre he soñado llegar a Broadway cómo mi cantante favorita...

- _Barbra Streisand -_ pensó Quinn con una sonrisa

- Barbra Streisand - se sonrojó al ver la cara de boba de Quinn - ¿demaciada información?

- No, a mí me gusta mucho Barbra Streisand -_ "claro que me gusta, hiciste que me gustara a fuerza, todas las canciones que me dedicabas eran de ella" _pensó

- ¿Es en serio? - Dijo incrédula

- Te lo juro. Pienso que My man es una de las mejores canciones que ha interpretado, porque revela el amor puro e incondicional que se tiene al amor verdadero, al primer amor - Dijo citando a la mismísima Rachel dejándola anonadada. Cosa que hizo sonreír a Quinn _"te amo tanto... si tan sólo lo supieras" _pensó la rubia

- ¡Dios! - dijo avalanzandose sobre Quinn - ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? - la abrazó más fuerte. Quinn le correspondía el abrazo, no quería soltarla jamás, por un momento llegó a pensar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Hasta que Rachel dejó de abrazarla y la miró sonrojada - ¡Perdón, soy muy impulsiva!

- No... no te preocupes - dijo Quinn apretando los puños para no avalanzarse contra Rachel y darle los besos que no le había dado en todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto... que no la había visto

- Además es tu culpa - cruzó los brazos riendo

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué es mi culpa? - bromeó

- Porque jamás en mi vida había encontrado a alguien que tenga los mismos gustos que yo... además, lo que dijiste de "My man" fué hermoso - le sonrió con ternura

- Gracias - "_Claro que fué hermoso, me lo dijiste a mí tontita" _pensó la rubia

- Sé que es un poco rápido, y tal vez me veas cómo loca - dijo Rachel después de un delicioso silencio

- Claro que no teveré mal - le sonrió con ternura _"Dime que me amas, dime que me necesitas, por favor, por favor"_ rogaba mentalmente la rubia

- ¿Segura que no me golpearás? digo no quiero que pienses mal de mí

- ¿Golpearte? ¡claro que no! pero, ¿por qué lo haría?

- Quería pedirte - tragó saliva - bueno, eres la persona más perfecta y parecida a mí que he tenido la suerte y el placer de conocer

- Gracias por el cumplido - dijo rozándole la mano con su dedo meñique. Rachel le sonrió. Quinn sentía que el corazón se le saldría o que simplemente dejaría de latir en cualquier momento

- Eso que dijiste del primer amor y "My man" me hizo recordar algo... y quisiera que me ayudes con ello - le tomó la mano a Quinn al ver la reacción de la rubia le preguntó -¿Te molesta?

- No, no claro que no, en lo absoluto - Quinn estaba a punto de llorar de la felicidad, estaba a punto de hecharse encima a Rachel y hacerla suya en ese mismo instante

- Bueno, el punto - tragó saliva e hizo un silencio - ¿Me ayudarías a preparar las cosas para cantarsela a Finn? - La sonrísa de Quinn se esfumó... sus esperanzas cayeron al suelo y se rompieron en mil pedazos. Sentía que Rachel acababa de tomar su corazón lo había pisoteado y lo había botado en la basura. Estaba a punto de llorar. Esa era su canción... de ellas dos, del amor verdadero... la promesa de estar juntas para siempre

-S-s-si - Hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por no llorar

- En serio, muchas gracias, le va a encantar - la abrazó fuertemente y la miró a los ojos. Gigantes color avellana. - Eres lo mejor - miró el reloj- bueno, tengo que irme, ¿nos ponemos de acuerdo luego? - dijo sin soltarle la mano

- Claro - dijo cortantemente pero con una sonrisa

- Muchas gracias - le besó la mejilla y salió del baño. Quinn por su parte no había podido mover un solo pié. Hubiera preferido que la morena la odiara antes que le pidiera que le ayudara a declararle amor verdadero a otra persona que no era ella...

Prometido! Y acá lo tienes ;) iamnoe_

No olviden seguirme en twitter lulutirado ;)...

Pd. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, pero esta computadora sólo tiene WordPad ._.


	5. Chapter 5

Belifever Monse: Mal sentido? Quién pensó un mal sentido? 8) Jajaja ok, yo no ;)

cookieaiida: Lo sé! Me da lástima :(

SexyPank: Word pad es una asquerosidad de programa que suple al microsoft word cuando no lo tienes en tu computadora:(

ANNYAMII: Yo solía amar tanto a Finn :/, creo que lo dejaré con Rachel 8)

ChloeFreja: Muchas gracias, mientras menos te canses de decirlo mejor *-* Jajaja, perodona por no actualizar, pero tengo ciertos problemas con mi computadora :(

gbrujnkdl: Jajajaja, no lo sé, son muchas letras al azar, me encanta *-*^. Y My man sin duda es de las mejores interpretaciones, si no la mejor de Lea en Glee *-*

leowit: Jajaja gracias por comprender mi mal habilidad cómo escritora *-*

m3ndoza: Jajajajajaa MUCHAS GRACIAS!, por cierto, estoy leyendo un fic tuyo, bastante bueno ;)

katgrenne: Optimismo antes que nada *-*

Michel-10: Jajajaja, desafortunadamente tu presión solo me hace trabajar a mí, pero no a mi cargador que no sirve :(

Lovelifeemusic: Jajajaja, a veces el puede ser muy molesto… MUY molesto :)

kyosuke29: Al principio pensé en hacerlo cómo el Efecto Mariposa pero naaa, creo que no quiero hacerla igual xD

¿Rachel? – preguntó Quinn indecisa

Eso creo – dijo riendo

Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – se sentó a un lado de la morena, ambas estaban en la pradera donde habían celebrado su tercer aniversario

¿Lo has olvidado? – la miró directamente a los ojos, con una mirada que atravesaba por completo

¿Olvidar qué? – desvió la mirada, no podía evitar los pensamientos de besarla hasta el cansancio cada vez que la miraba… pero no podía hacerlo… no debía hacerlo, ella no era nada suya

Este es nuestro lugar preferido – le tomó la mano

¿Rach? – derramó una lágrima – no juegues así conmigo

¿Jugar contigo? – le tomó el rostro entre sus manos – no juego contigo Quinnie – le dio un beso rápido

Quinn se quedó helada, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas?

Yo… tuve un sueño horrible – la abrazó

Déjame adivinar, yo estaba con Finn y no recordaba nada de nosotras- rió

E…xacto – titubeó - ¿cómo lo sabes?

Es la realidad, sabes, estás durmiendo – colocó su cabeza en las piernas de Quinn

¿Qué? – dijo Quinn sin exaltarse, derramando lágrimas

Que es la verdad, fuera de tus sueños estoy con Finn, no contigo – le regaló un beso rápido

¿Por qué lo dices con tanta tranquilidad? – renegó llorando - ¿Es que acaso no me amas?

Claro que si tontita, pero en ti estaba tenerme de vuelta, y ya arruinaste un poco – le hizo un gesto negativo

¿Cómo?

Si, recuerda, ¿cuándo me conociste?

¿Tutorías?

Ajam, pero no tomaste tutorías, alguien las tomó porque tú no las necesitaste, ese alguien pasó el tiempo que tu pasaste conmigo, ese alguien, me besó en mi casa por primera vez, ese alguien se volvió en mi primer amor en vez de ti – le acarició el rostro a su novia

¿Finn?

Exacto, tu no las tomaste y…

¿Finn tomó mi lugar?

Amo que seas tan lista – la besó de nuevo, pero Quinn no le correspondió, estaba metida en sus pensamientos

Dios… tengo que hacer algo… pero no sé qué… ¡DIABLOS! – tiró una patada

Hey, hey, calma, que no me gustas violenta – se cruzó de brazos

Perdona, bebé yo… – negó con la cabeza

Creo que deberías besarme – dijo sin tomarle importancia

Claro – dijo abalanzándose sobre la morena

Aquí no – le tomó la barbilla y le regaló un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios – irás a mi casa, así que despierta – rió

No quiero hacerlo – hizo pucheros

Tienes que, no puedes quedarte aquí amor – rió

Rach, antes, tengo una pregunta

¿Sí? – preguntó riendo

¿Por qué no recuerdo todo por completo?

Si lo haces bebé, sólo que no quieres recordarlo todo – le sonrió

¿Todo?, ¿a qué te refieres con todo?

Morí – le sonrió – en el accidente, tú saliste lesionada, pero yo no tuve tu misma suerte, lloraste por muchísimo tiempo, no salías de casa. Déjame refrescarte la memoria – le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la besó

_Flashback:_

_Si mamá, estoy comiendo – mintió la rubia, la verdad no recordaba la última vez que había comido… realmente_

_Hija, cuídate, deberías de salir, el aire fresco te hará sentir bien_

_Lo intentaré – rodó los ojos – tengo que hacer unas cosas – mintió y colgó el teléfono_

_Caminó hacia el sofá donde se acurrucó_

"_Aire fresco", como si eso fuera a devolverme a Rachel – se lamentó. La verdad extrañaba a Rachel más que a nada en el mundo… todo por una estúpida discusión… si Rachel estaba sin vida era por su culpa… y por ese estúpido error no volvería a ver esa enorme sonrisa, no volvería a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, no volvería a sentirse protegida dentro de unos brazos donde siempre había consuelo, no tendría discusiones estúpidas como la de "¿Quién es la más madura de las dos?", no harían el ridículo cantando a todo pulmón sus canciones favoritas en el coche con los vidrios abajo mientras los otros conductores las veían y se reían… - una estúpida discusión – tomó un saco de Rachel, impregnado con su olor, lo mantuvo en su nariz por un largo tiempo, para volver a ponerse a llorar._

_Caminó por la montaña de deshechos de comida rápida, pateó la ropa sucia que le impedía el paso y se sentó frente al televisor. Tomó el disco que decía "nacionales" y lo puso en el reproductor de videos. Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá. En el televisor aparecieron las nacionales que habían ganado. Se veía la silueta perfecta de la morena diciendo:_

_Señoras y señores: "New directions" – dijo apuntando a el grupo de chicos que estaban formados por estaturas detrás de ella._

_Quinn lanzó un gritó que calló con el suéter de Rachel. _

_Fin Flashback_

¡Quinn, Quinn! – gritaba Judy

Quinn abrió los ojos con dificultad

Tienes una llamada amor – le dio el teléfono mientras le besaba la frente.

Quinn se levantó lentamente y tomó el teléfono

¿Bueno?-

Quinn, perdona por molestarte pero – dijo con rapidez, algo que, si no fuera porque Quinn vivió tantos años con ella, no hubiera podido descifrar

No me molestas – una sonrisa gigante se formó en su rostro - ¿Está todo bien? – no pudo evitar sonar muy preocupada

No del todo, somos amigas, ¿no? – la voz de Rachel sonaba apagada

Quinn se quedó helada… ¿sería que Rachel se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y la quería alejar?

Si – titubeó - ¿por qué la pregunta? – dijo nerviosamente

Porque una amiga es lo que más necesito ahora – comenzó a llorar

Hey, hey, calma, voy para allá – rápidamente se levantó y colgó el teléfono, lo tiró en su cama y tomó su chamarra.

Bajó las escaleras y tomó las llaves de su coche.

¿Quién era cariño? – gritó Judy desde la cocina

Una amiga, vuelvo – salió de la casa dejando a su madre con sus ochocientas preguntas sin formular.

La rubia llegó a la casa de Rachel y tocó la puerta. La morena salió con los ojos hinchados. La miró por unos segundos y la abrazó

_Flashback_

_Una fila de personas se acercaba a Quinn quién tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar._

_Quinn, sé que desde lo de Beth no hemos tenido una buena relación – Puck se pasó la mano por el mohicano – pero cuentas conmigo para todo, lo de Rachel nos duele a todos_

_Gracias Puck – se separó sin dejar su mirada ausente_

_No puedes seguir así – negó con la cabeza _

_No me digas que tengo que hacer – le dijo con indiferencia al moreno qué decepcionado caminó hacia sus amigos alejándose de Quinn, dejándola deprimida recordando a su amada_

_Fin Flashback_

Puck – dijo ausentemente, ¡lo recordaba! ¡Su hija era de Puck!, la había embarazado una vez que ella estaba deprimida por una discusión con Finn, se habían emborrachado y... bueno… pues pasó

¿Puck? – la miró la morena de nuevo con sus ojos hinchados

Nada, nada – le quitó las lágrimas - ¿Qué pasa linda? – la acogió en sus brazos

Yo – entró a su casa seguida de Quinn – discutí fuertemente con Finn – comenzó a llorar al recordar la pelea

¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo? – apretó los puños, odiaba la idea de que Rachel estuviera mal por él

No, bueno, no en teoría, fue mi culpa, y lo entiendo, pero es que no puedo evitarlo – dijo rápidamente y esta vez le costó a Quinn entender lo que había dicho la morena entre lágrimas

¿Eh? – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la rubia

La morena respiró hondamente y miró a Quinn, a sus inmensos ojos color avellana

Finn estuvo aquí hace unas horas, estuvimos a punto de pasar a la tercera base – se sonrojó pero no paró de hablar – y el me tocaba, y me gustaba, verás, estábamos en mi cuarto y las cosas se ponían candentes cuando él puso su mano sobre…

Hey, sin tantos detalles – se quejó – por favor

Bueno… me negué a hacerlo – bajó la mirada y Quinn aprovechó para articular con sus labios un gran "SI" pero volvió a la compostura cuando vio que Rachel volvía en sí

Continúa – trató de sonar seria

Yo – se puso las manos en el rostro – lo deseo, deseo hacerlo con él… pero tengo miedo, miedo a que pase algo, sé que él es el amor de mi vida y que no me hará daño… pero – fue interrumpida por Quinn

Pero nada, te prohíbo terminantemente que tengas sexo con Hudson – regañó a Rachel quién sólo se sobresaltó

¿Qué? – la miró extrañada

Digo, es por tu bien, eres mi amiga y tengo que ver por ti – tomó su rostro en sus manos… iba a besarla

Lo sé – dijo nerviosa y se levantó del sofá dejando a Quinn en shock – y te lo agradezco, pero tengo que hablar con él. Me has hecho ver con más claridad. – sonrió – si me quiere, tiene que esperar – dijo orgullosamente

Perfecto – aprovechó para abrazarla y aspirar su aroma - ¿Cambiaste de perfume? – arqueó las cejas decepcionada al no encontrarse con el olor que tenía acostumbrado de la morena

Si, a Finn le gustó más este – levantó los hombros sin tomarle importancia al asunto

¿Qué? – dijo enojada ¿Qué se creía ese Finn? Cuando Quinn trató de hacer que Rachel cambiara algo de ella, siempre terminaban peleando

¿Te molesta? – levantó su ceja izquierda mirando con extrañeza a la rubia

Sí – dejó que su coraje hablara por ella – digo… no… sabes – dijo levantándose nerviosamente – me tengo que ir, fue un placer verte hoy – se dio la vuelta y huyó hacia su coche

Quinn… que… rayos – dijo la morena para sí misma mientras veía que Quinn salía disparada en su coche.

¿Qué rayos he hecho? – se regañó a sí misma mientras doblaba hacia la derecha – muy bien Fabray, lo más probable es que ahora le des miedo – giró bruscamente de nuevo - ¿Cómo es posible que cambie por Finnessa? …¡Estúpido! –frenó de repente. Había llegado a su casa, abrió la puerta y lanzó las llaves a la mesa de centro

¿Salieron las cosas mal? – Judy dejó su bordado y siguió a su hija

Más de lo que te imaginas – abrazó a su madre buscando consuelo, el consuelo que estaba acostumbrada a buscar en Rachel

Calma, todo va a salir bien – le acarició la espalda – sea lo que sea, todo saldrá bien – le besó la frente – te amo, siempre puedes contar conmigo

Gracias madre – se limpió las lágrimas

Y ahora, si quieres contarme, estoy aquí para escucharte – le sonrió

No gracias, madre, yo… estoy bien – le regaló una media sonrisa y se encerró en su cuarto. Se lanzó a su cama a hacer lo que ya se le había hecho costumbre… llorar a mares… llorar y extrañar a Rachel, su Rachel… prefería dormir, tal vez si dormía volvería a ver a su morena, y esta vez le diría que la extrañaba… que la llevara con ella. Se tapó el rostro con su cobija y se quedó dormida acurrucada por su llanto, llanto de desesperación y desamor. ¿Cómo es que habían cambiado tanto las cosas?


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn estaba metiendo su libro de biología a su casillero y aprovechó para sacar su libro de matemáticas. Cerró el casillero y pegó un brinco al ver a la chica que la miraba, al parecer llevaba rato mirándola.

Disculpa – se sonrojó – ¿Se te ofrece algo? – dijo con indiferencia

Si – se pasó la mano por el cabello - ¿podemos hablar?

¿Hablar? – siguió caminando

Si – la tomó por el hombro – de lo que pasó en mi casa

Rachel, no pasó nada, ¿Sí? Déjame en paz – trató de ignorarla y seguir caminando, pero la morena no dejaba de seguirla

Necesito tu ayuda, ¿Sí? – admitió la morena

Quinn dejó de caminar cerró los ojos y suspiró, no podía negarse a esa tierna voz

¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – no la miró, solo lo dijo

Verás – le tomó la mano a Quinn y esta se sonrojó y comenzó a sonreír cómo tonta. Comenzaron a caminar juntas – se han estado esparciendo ciertos rumores, de mi… de mí y Finn – se sonrojó

¿Y qué quieres que haga? – no pudo evitar mostrar su malestar

Tus amigas son quienes andan esparciendo esos rumores – le dijo molesta también

No es mi culpa que andes de caliente con aquel gigantón estúpido – sin duda era la primera vez que le decía algo así a su Rach

¿En serio crees eso? – la miró con incredulidad

Si – claro que lo creía, le dolía, pero lo creía

Pensé que eras diferentes a todas las Cheerios – hizo una pausa para mirarla de arriba abajo – pero ahora veo que eres una más del montón

Quinn deseaba detenerla, deseaba decirle que no era una más del montón, deseaba decirle que ella le creería si solo lo negaba, que lo negara mirándola a los ojos, decirle que la seguiría al fin del mundo si ella se lo pedía… pero no lo hizo, no debía hacerlo… quizá y era lo mejor dejar las cosas así, tal vez Rachel merecía algo mejor. Tal vez sería mejor olvidarla, ignorar las ganas de arrebatarla de los brazos de Finn, ignorar el fuego que la quemaba por dentro cada vez que se le acercaba, cada vez que decía su nombre… sin duda nadie lo decía tan hermosa y melodiosamente como ella.

Bajó la mirada y caminó en otro sentido, no quería encontrársela de nuevo, sería desastroso, tal vez ella no aguantaría una próxima vez….

Pasó toda una semana sin que Quinn hablara con Rachel, los rumores decían que Rachel le había dado "la gran V" a Finn corrían rápidamente. Quinn sabía que no tenía por qué molestarse, pero no soportaba la idea de imaginarse a Rachel en brazos de alguien más, le parecía asqueroso, doloroso.

Se había acostumbrado a mirarla, a ignorarla pero sin olvidarla, a respirar sin recibir aire... se había acostumbrado a estar como zombie por los pasillos. Entrar y salir de las clases, sólo eso.

¡Rubia! – escuchó que la llamaban

¿Qué pasó Santana? – dijo con enfado

No me hables con ese tono – levantó la ceja derecha – hay problemas

¿Problemas?

Si, los chicos, se están metiendo al Glee Club – hizo una pausa para "dejar en suspenso" a Quinn pero a la rubia era lo que menos le interesaba - desde que Berry se acostó con Hudson todos los chicos quieren entrar ahí porque ya es más cool – dijo molesta

Es una estupidez – hizo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar

Como sea, ya arreglé las cosas con el señor Shue. Comenzamos la próxima clase que es – miró el reloj – en 40 minutos

¿QUÉ? – dijo para quedarse en estado de shock

Como escuchaste, Britt también está dentro

Tenemos que hacer una audición – trató de excusarse

No, convencí al señor Shue de que necesita atractivo visual en el Glee club, y mientras más rápido estemos allá mejor.

No quiero Santana – se sentó en una banca a asimilar todo

Mira, eres nuestra líder, tienes que hacerlo, además – le dijo al oído – puedes separar a Finnchel

Quinn comenzó a toser incómoda

¿Por qué me interesaría separarlos?... espera… ¿Finnchel? – hizo una mueca de asco

Si, Finn más Rachel suma Finnchel. Y por favor, todo el mundo dice que hay posibilidades de Fuinn – la miró picaronamente

Antes muerta

Claro, claro – hizo un gesto con la mano – entonces… ¿estás dentro?

Como sea – se levantó y se dirigió al comedor

No me falles Fabray – la miró amenazadoramente

Quiero seguir viva López – sonrió y se fue

La rubia estaba jugando con los chicharos de su ensalada en el comedor, estaba sentada sola cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Hecho un vistazo y ahí estaba Finn sentado a su lado con su sonrisa de tonto

¿Se te ofrece algo? – dijo fríamente

Eh escuchado algunas cosas – le sonrió

¿De qué hablas? – dijo desorientada

Rachel iba entrando al comedor junto con Tina para comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos, si lo eran, Finn y Quinn estarían poniéndose de acuerdo para verse por la tarde para hacer cosas no aptas para todo el público. Se quedó helada cuando entró al comedor. Ahí estaban los dos, Rachel se tapó la boca con la mano y corrió hacia el baño para ahí llorar desconsoladamente.

Escuché que quieres algo serio conmigo… y yo estoy enfadado de Rachel, es una niña pequeña, todo le parece mal – se quejó

Oh mira, que caballero, quejarse de su novia para conseguir otra, muy lindo de tu parte – se levantó y tomó su plato

Espera… es ese un cumplido

Muérete Hudson

Me gustas más así, que te hagas la difícil – dijo cínicamente

Quinn no tenía ánimos de discutir con nadie, así que se caminó ignorando al chico que le proponía una relación. Caminaba por los pasillos sola cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda

Hey, es hora, no nos dejes mal – dijo Santana jalando el brazo de Quinn que hacía pucheros

No estoy de humor

No importa, ya arreglé las cosas, hoy serán duetos, cantarás con Finn y felices todos – la arrastró hacia el Glee club

Espera… ¿por qué estás tan segura?

Porque tienes que escoger a tu pareja, él se muere por ti, no perderá la oportunidad – dijo sonriendo a los chicos que las saludaban, algunos con sonrisas gigantes, otros con caras de extrañados y una más que no quitaba la mirada de la rubia

El señor Shue les sonrió y les mostró unos lugares

Qué bueno que llegan, a ver ¿quién elige a Santana? – dijo el señor Shue como si se tratase de una rifa o algo por el estilo

Yo – alzó la mano Puck… sabía que todo eso terminaría en sexo

Perfecto – y Santana quitó a Mike que estaba sentado a un lado de Puck quién de mala cara la obedeció

Y ahora, ¿a la señorita Fabray?

Yo – dijo rápidamente Finn lo que provocó un montón de burlas hacia Rachel

Ok si no hay impedimentos Puck y Santana se cantaran el uno al otro y lo mismo va para ustedes – señaló a Finn y a Quinn

Yo me opongo – dijo Rachel enojada

Rachel, debes tener fundamentos, si no es un motivo profesional, siéntate – el señor Shue estaba un poco enfadado de dramas

Es completamente profesional, yo quiero cantarle a ella, lo deseo – dijo decididamente

Quinn arqueó las cejas, estaba realmente confundida

Si lo deseas… ok, mañana puedes hacerlo – dijo extrañado – ¿estás de acuerdo Quinn?

Claro – sonrió, no sabía que estaba pasando con certeza… pero le encantaba

¿Tenemos que esperar hasta mañana? – dijo impaciente la morena

¿Acaso ya tienes lo que vas a cantarle a Quinn? – rió

Si – dijo con una sonrisa

Bueno… chicos, silencio- calló a la multitud que comenzó a reír-, hay que escucharla

Gracias – se paró frente a Quinn y tomó una guitarra… ni si quiera Quinn sabía que Rachel tocaba la guitarra, pero le parecía tan sexy, el hecho de que Rachel le tocara la guitarra y cantara solo para ella hacía que su corazón amenazara con salirse de su pecho.

La morena se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a tocar sus acordes mirando directamente a Quinn inexpresivamente

_Your beauty is beyond compare (tu belleza es incomparable)  
>with flaming locks of auburn hair( con cabello de fuego castaño)<br>with ivory skin and (Piel de marfíl)  
>eyes of emerald green ( Ojos verdes Esmeralda)<em>

Rachel cantaba decididamente. Quinn estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, quería lanzarse encima de ella y decirle que ella también era hermosa

_Your smile is like a breath of spring (tu sonrisa es como un soplo de la primavera)  
>your voice is soft like summer rain (tu voz es suave como la lluvia de primavera)<br>and i cannot compete with you, (Y no puedo competir contigo)  
>Jolene<br>_Quinn arqueó las cejas, era hermoso lo que le decía Rachel… pero ¿por qué competiría con ella? No importaba, Rachel le cantaba a ella, había discutido con Finn por ella y ahora le cantaba cosas hermosas, sin duda no dudaría en plantarle un beso a la morena, no importaría que pasara

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene (Jolene)  
>please don't take him (Por favor no lo tomes)<br>just because you can (solo por que puedes)_

_You could have your choice (puedes escojer)  
>of men but i could never love again (a tu hombre pero yo no volveré a amar)<em>

Quinn estaba tan emocionada, sin duda tendría que cantarle algo hermoso a ella también

_He's the only one for me, Jolene ( el es el único para mí, Jolene)  
><em>  
><em>I had to have this talk with you ( Necesito tener esta conversación contigo)<br>my happiness depends on you (Mi felicidad depende de tí)  
>and whatever you decide to do, ( Y de lo que tu decidas hacer, Jolene)<br>Jolene  
><em>- Dios – dijo Quinn al entender el punto de Rachel, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla  
><em>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene<br>please don't take him ( por favor no lo tomes)  
>even though you can (Aunque tu puedas)<em>

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,_

_I'm begging of you ( Te estoy pidiendo)__  
><em>_please don't take my man (por favor no tomes a mi hombre)__  
><em>_Just because you can (solo porque puedes)_

Rachel terminó de cantar con un semblante duro en su rostro. Todos estaban anonadados. En silencio, en shock. Rachel le estaba rogando a Quinn que dejara a Finn. La rubia al borde del llanto se levantó rápidamente

No te preocupes, no me interesa tu novio, es tan estúpido de tu parte creerlo – dijo muy enojada – te apreciaba… hasta ahora… me has decepcionado por completo – enojada salió de la sala azotando la puerta ante la mirada asombrada de los chicos del Glee club.

! Pero tenía esa canción en mi cabeza! Simplemente Samuel estuvo extremadamente HOT! Y la canción me encantó y me pregunté ¿por qué no ponerla en el fic? Si… amo el drama ;) regaños, saludos a mi madre e insultos también me los pueden mandar por twitter: Lulutirado


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los chicos del Glee club miraron a Rachel y acto seguido, miraron también a Finn, quién sonreía autosuficientemente, sin duda, ver eso le había asegurado que Rachel lo quería en serio y si él se lo pedía, podrían llegar a tercera base al fin.

No tienes idea de lo estúpida que eres – Santana tenía los brazos cruzados y la miraba desafiantemente

No es tu problema Santana – desvió la mirada

Lo que pasa – se levantó – es que tú no te das cuenta de que Finn solo está buscando a alguien con quién acostarse

El señor Shuester comenzó a agitar las manos poniéndose en frente de las dos chicas que estaban a punto de echarse una sobre la otra

Rachel, tú – la miró con seriedad – tienes que pedirle una disculpa a Quinn, porque la necesitamos

¿Disculpe? No lo creo, además no la necesitamos, sólo dejamos afuera a Santana y todo genial – hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto

No es justo Rachel – habló Brittany dejando a todos asombrados

¿Perdona? – levantó su ceja izquierda

No te metas Britt – dijo Santana nerviosa

No te preocupes, todos sabemos que ustedes dos tienen sexo – se hizo un silencio incómodo en el Glee club, Rachel estaba apenada, por haberlo hecho, peor aún, Santana la mataría

Hoy mueres hobbit – dijo Santana echándose encima de Rachel

Deténganlas – gritó Sam mientras con ayuda de Puck y de Mike apenas y podían detener a Santana que estaba como loca queriéndose echar sobre Rachel quién estaba con sus manos en su cabeza temblando de miedo… hasta los hombres temían a la furia de Santana

El profesor Shue se puso en frente de Rachel para impedirle el paso a Santana

Rachel, creo que debes tres grandes disculpas, y Santana, cálmate, Rachel se arrepiente… ¿verdad Rachel?

Si…si – titubeó al ver como la latina detenía su forcejeo y la miraba sonriendo… "pidiéndole tregua"

Está bien – sonrió angelicalmente

Perfecto, ahora, me gustaría que te disculpes con las otras dos Cheerios – dijo el señor Shue mientras todos volvían a su lugar.

Entonces Santana saltó sobre Rachel y le pegó una cachetada que había conseguido hacer que la nariz de Rachel comenzara a sangrar. Finn se acercó a Rachel para auxiliarla, pero esta lo alejó

No me toques

¿Qué te pasa? – dijo molesto

¿Es cierto que Quinn no quería nada contigo? ¿Por qué hiciste que creyera que si?

Porque tus niñerías me tienen enfadado – la miró enojado

¿Sí? – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – bueno, pues tu a mí ya me tienes enfadada también – molesta salió por la misma puerta por donde había salido Quinn

Quinn se encontraba sentada escuchando música en los pasillos, esperando a que empezara la próxima clase. Estaba molesta, decepcionada, le dolía en el alma renunciar a Rachel, pero ¡Dios! ¿Cómo iba a seguir insistiendo cuando Rachel amaba a Finn?

_Flashback_

_Quinn… Finn ha estado buscándome – dijo la morena temiendo de la reacción de la rubia_

_¿Qué? – separó el cuerpo de Rachel de su pecho - ¿Qué quería?_

_Que te dejara – bajó la mirada – dijo que no eras buena para mí – rió_

_¿Buena para ti? – dijo incrédula – es un idiota, jamás dejaría que te hicieran algo Rach… y… - la tomó por la barbilla – yo te juro que me alejaré de ti en cuanto me lo pidas, en cuanto vea que lo nuestro te lastima – la besó_

_Entonces, no quiero que te alejes de mí jamás – dijo sobre los labios de la rubia_

_No hables antes de tiempo – sonrió y besó de nuevo a su chica_

_Fin flashback_

Quinn distinguió la silueta de Rachel tapándose la mitad de la cara mientras entraba al baño. La rubia sabía que debía alejarse, pero no podía ¿Estaría llorando? ¿Estaría vomitando?... Dios, no quería que estuviera vomitando… eso le daría razón a los rumores, y si eso pasaba… jamás podría estar con Rachel, significaría que viviría con Finn. La rubia tragó saliva antes de tocar el picaporte de la puerta del baño, respiró hondamente y abrió la puerta del baño, para su fortuna… si podía así decirse, la morena estaba sangrando

¿Estás bien? – se acercó titubeando

¿Te parece que luzco bien? – dijo molesta sin mirar a Quinn

Quinn sonrió, al fin veía algo de su Rachel de antes. Quinn la miraba por el espejo, Rachel se percató de la mirada de la rubia y volteó a mirarla

¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

Me gusta que me traten mal, supongo – tomó un pedazo de papel y se acercó a Rachel para limpiarle un poco de sangre que se había coagulado

Perdón… no quise herirte, espero no me odies – dio un paso para atrás mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada

No te preocupes, jamás podría odiarte – con el papel limpió delicadamente el labio superior de Rachel - ¿A quién tengo que matar?

A nadie, al menos que quieras meterte con Santana – rió

¿Qué hiciste Rach? – sonrió acariciándole la mejilla a la morena

Amar demasiado – dramatizó

¿A Finn? – cerró los ojos tratando de disimular su dolor

¿A quién más? – se recargó en la pared y comenzó a descender hasta quedar sentada en el suelo

No te merece Rachel – suspiró – me pidió que fuera su novia – le confesó a la morena, sabía que le dolería pero el fin justificaría los medios

¿Sabes? – su mirada estaba perdida en la pared – ya lo veía venir, digo si me parecía increíble que él, un jugador de futbol estuviera conmigo – una lágrima corrió por su mejilla – siento mucho haberte decepcionado… ¿Tan estúpida fui? – miró con sus ojos cristalinos a la rubia

Todos somos estúpidos cuando estamos enamorados, unos amamos en silencio y soportamos cada cosa, con la esperanza de que esa persona nos vea – sonrió con dolor mirando a la nada también

Tú no tienes por qué estar así, digo, ¿Quién se resistiría a tus encantos? – comenzó a tocarle las costillas a Quinn cosa que la hizo reír como loca

Lo mismo digo de ti y mira, como estás, además, para tu mayor información, esa persona ni me nota, al menos no como yo quisiera – le echó una mirada rápida a Rachel para ver su reacción

No soy tú Quinn, no soy hermosa, ni tengo esos ojos gigantes avellana - rió

¿Te parezco hermosa? – Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, y sudaba de los nervios… Quinn pensaba arriesgarse, la besaría

Claro que sí – se sonrojó – no creo que exista persona en el mundo que no piense lo mismo, apuesto que al menos una vez cada una de las chicas te ha maldecido por ser tan hermosa – Quinn soltó una carcajada, Rachel era la cosa más tierna en el mundo, sin duda alguna

¿Sabes? No me importa que todo el mundo lo piense, con que tú lo creas me es suficiente – se colocó en frente de la morena

Puso sus manos en el rostro de Rachel que estaba sonrojado por completo. Tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Las chicas se quedaron mirando a los ojos por al menos 2 minutos, la rubia se decidió a hacerlo. Besó la nariz lastimada de Rachel.

Eres realmente hermosa – sus manos recorrieron los pómulos de la morena

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Quinn dijo antes de que ella decidiera besar los labios de Rachel. Fue un beso tierno, después de besar sus labios besó la comisura de ellos, para de nuevo besar su nariz.

Rachel miraba impresionada los ojos hipnotizantes de la rubia. Estaba sin palabras

Dios… yo… yo tengo que irme – fue lo único que pudo decir respirando entrecortadamente

Espera, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacerlo… pero necesitaba hacerlo, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza Rachel – tocó el cabello de la morena que no decía ni una sola palabra… estaba totalmente en shock

Vamos, di algo, que el silencio me está matando – Quinn sabía que probablemente había sido lo más tonto que había hecho, pero no se arrepentía, extrañaba tanto esos labios que no le importaba que Rachel la mirara como bicho raro el resto de su vida

¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? – sonrió

No lo sé… algo – encogió los hombros sonriendo también

Me tengo que ir Quinn, disculpa, gracias por la conversación – se dirigió a la puerta cuando sintió que la tomaban de la blusa

Acabo de besarte ¿y eso es todo? – la miró con incredulidad

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

No lo sé - ¿Qué significaba la actitud de la morena?

Yo no tuve relaciones con Finn – la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa – espero y eso sea lo que yo tenía que decir – le besó la mejilla y salió del baño

Perdonen por actualizar tan poco, aunque ya tengo mi cargador, he tenido muchas tareas -.-, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado dejen su RW

Twitter: Lulutirado


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn buscó a Rachel hasta el cansancio, no podía quedarse así, necesitaba saber que significaba la reacción de la morena… pero no la encontró.

Cuando se dio por vencida se marchó a su casa y no hizo otra cosa en toda la tarde más que esperar a que fuera el día siguiente y volver a ver a Rachel… y ¿Por qué no? robar otro beso de esos delicioso, rosados y carnosos labios.

Por la noche se esforzó por pensar en Rachel fuertemente, cosa que no le fue nada difícil, para poder soñar de nuevo con ella. Pero no sucedió. De hecho no fue capaz de recordar lo que había soñado. Se levantó y miró el reloj; aún faltaba media hora para levantarse. Pero aun así se levantó, cambió, desayunó y hasta se dio tiempo de acomodar su habitación… todo con una sonrisa del tamaño del sol en el rostro

Judy entró a la habitación de Quinn y pegó un salto y se llevó la mano al pecho

¡Santo Dios!, ¿quién ha venido a llevarse a mi hija y me ha dejado a una fanática de la limpieza? – dijo entre risas

El amor madre, el amor – se dejó caer en la cama

Oh – la miró con picardía – entonces ¿cómo se llama?, ¿quién es?, ¿es jugador del equipo de futbol?

No, me malinterpretas – se sonrojó – no esa clase de amor – comenzó a reír para "ocultar" su nerviosismo – además cuando haya alguien yo te diré, no te preocupes – tomó su mochila y se levantó rápido

Cómo digas. Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo Quinnie, ¡SUERTE! – le gritó a la rubia que la había dejado hablando sola

Quinn llegó casi trotando a la escuela. En cuanto sus pies tocaron los pasillos de la escuela su emoción se acabó, se terminó para darle lugar al nerviosismo. Ahí estaba, metiendo sus libros, cómo siempre lo hacía, ordenándolos de acuerdo a la relevancia. Sólo a dos casilleros del suyo. Respiró y quiso hacer cómo que no la había visto, se dirigió a poner sus libros y se entretuvo tonteando un rato esperando a que la morena terminara y le hablara.

Miró de reojo y la morena ni se había percatado de su presencia, seguía entretenida con sus libros. Quinn rodó los ojos y se acercó a Rachel

¡Hey! – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Rachel se exaltó por la presencia de Quinn, fue tanto el impacto que sus libros cayeron al suelo.

Hola Quinn – dijo agachándose para recoger sus libros

Yo los junto – se agachó y en un momento, no supo cómo llegó a eso sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro.

Quinn obviamente intentó besar a Rachel pero esta bajó la mirada y juntó la mayoría de sus libros.

Disculpa – se levantó y le dio a la morena los tres libros que había dejado en el suelo

No, no, está bien, suelo tirar muy seguido mis cosas – dijo sin mirarla

Sabes que no me disculpo por eso – miró esos ojos color chocolate que por más que trataran de evadir los suyos no lo lograban

No, no sé por qué te disculpas – mintió – pero no te preocupes, no

Tienes que disculparte por nada – le sonrió levemente y le dio la espalda a la rubia para seguir caminando

Quinn la siguió y la obligó a que la mirara

Ok, tú decides donde quieres hablar de lo de ayer, aquí en el pasillo o en algún lugar más privado

No hay nada de qué hablar, no te preocupes, no diré nada, por mí no pasó nada – continuó caminando

No ese es el problema – jaló a Rachel dentro de un salón que estaba vacío y la obligó a sentarse en una mesa – no quiero olvidarlo Rach – los rasgos de su rostro se ablandaron para darle lugar a una sonrisa pura y hermosa

Yo… - se quedó en silencio admirando los hermosos y casi angelicales – no puedo Quinn

¿No puedes? – tomó su mano – no puedes ¿Qué?

Yo… - buscó las palabras correctas para no herir a nadie – mereces algo mejor

¿Mejor? – tomó la mano de Rachel – no hay nadie mejor para mí que tú, tú me has cambiado por completo Rach, yo no era quién soy ahora hasta que te conocí. Tus manías, tus palabras, tu forma de ser, todo me encanta

Quinn – arqueó una ceja - ¿De qué hablas? – dijo asustada

Me encanta la manera en que tu cabello se enreda por las mañanas, me encanta que te despiertes todos los días sin excepciones y te levantes a hacer tu rutina de ejercicio para poder estar despierta todo el día

Dios ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Me has estado espiando? – dijo asustada

Claro que no – respiró – mira… - se quedó pensando un momento ante la mirada atónita de Rachel – amas que te digan lo bien que te escuchas cuando cantas, te encanta que te muerdan el labio inferior, te gusta que te mire a los ojos y te diga que te amo…

Oh Dios Quinn, me estás volviendo loca, es como si estuvieras en mi cabeza ahora mismo – se levantó dispuesta a salir del salón. Pero Quinn la tomó de los hombros y la pegó contra la pared

Odias que no te diga lo bien que te ves todos los días, lo bien que cocinas, casi tanto como odias que te diga lo que tienes que hacer, odias cuando niego las cosas que sé que son verdad pero que sigo negando para darte lata. Y odias no poder sorprenderme con nada, porque te conozco más que nadie en el mundo – Quinn tenía a Rachel contra la pared.

La respiración de Rachel se volvía más cortante y rápida. Quinn se acercó al rostro de Rachel y le susurró en el oído

Odias que no te bese cada segundo, que me moleste porque me preguntas cada dos segundos que si te amo – le mordió la oreja

Quinn, Dios ¿Qué estás diciendo? – una parte de Rachel le decía que huyera de ahí… pero la otra parte le decía que se quedara ahí, que no importaba lo que pasara, que quería quedarse ahí

Estoy diciendo que te amo, y que sé que me amas – tomó la barbilla de Rachel y se acercó a su rostro

Las chicas pegaron un salto cuando escucharon un ruido. Alguien había entrado al salón

Oh Dios mío – dijo Kurt llevándose las manos a la boca

Quinn… Rachel – Mercedes estaba en shock

Rachel empujó a Quinn fuera de su espacio vital

¿Ves lo que provocas? – la miró molesta – déjame en paz – salió del salón dejando a Quinn muda, con un nudo en la garganta

Ra..Rach – se sentó en el suelo mirando a la nada. Sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla

Quinn – Kurt se acercó a la rubia

¿Estás bien? – Mercedes eliminó un par de lágrimas del rostro de la rubia

No… ella me odia – abrazó a Kurt quién solo le devolvió el abrazo cálidamente

Ustedes dos… ¿Tenían algo? – dijo Mercedes uniéndose al abrazo

No… no más – dijo Quinn con nostalgia

¿No más? ¿Entonces han estado saliendo y jugando con Finn?

Ni si quiera yo lo sé, lo único que sé es que si ella me odia no sé cómo voy a seguir viviendo

Dios, Quinn, eso es hermoso – Mercedes la miró con admiración – en serio la amas

Con toda el alma – se levantó –

Entonces no la dejes ir – Kurt se levantó y le dio la mano a Mercedes para que se levantara también

Ella me odia ¿La escuchaste? ¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo? – dijo con nostalgia – jamás me había hablado así… ¡Espera! ¡Jamás me había hablado! – pateó una silla

Hey calma, calma – Kurt comenzó a masajearle el cuello a Quinn para que se relajara

Si ella se molestó porque las vimos, nosotros no diremos nada, lo juramos – sonrió

Gracias chicos – comenzó a respirar mejor – los quiero – los abrazó

Los chicos se abrazaban hasta que escucharon que el ruido de la puerta los interrumpió

A sus salones – ordenó el prefecto

Sí, claro, ya íbamos – mintió Mercedes y los tres salieron trotando del salón.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a biología, que fue donde Mercedes se quedó, pues le tocaba esa clase. Kurt y Quinn caminaron de la mano hacia inglés que era la clase que le tocaba a Quinn. Y ahí estaban Finn y Rachel hablando. Parecía que discutían

Amm Quinn ¿Gustas acompañarme a mi salón y de vuelta vienes al tuyo? – le preguntó con miedo a la reacción de la rubia pero ella no contestó, estaba ida mirando la escena.

Rachel y Finn discutían.

Por favor, no lo dije en serio, debes escucharme, te amo a ti

Finn yo… - levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos color avellana clavados en ella, las miradas cruzaron por varios segundos

¿Pasa algo? – dijo Finn a punto de voltearse a mirar que era lo que llamaba la atención de Rachel

Nada – tomó el rostro de Finn y lo besó. Cuando el beso terminó no pudo evitar darle un vistazo a la rubia que estaba frente a ella destrozada en mil pedazos. "Perdón Quinn" le dijo con una mirada

Wow, eso no me lo esperaba – sonrió Finn autosuficientemente

Vamos, la clase ya ha empezado – dijo la morena y ambos entraron a su clase de inglés.

Kurt abrazó a Quinn y esta lo alejó

¿Estarás bien? – le preguntó preocupado

Sí, mejor que nunca, no te preocupes por mí – sonrió y le besó la mejilla a Kurt – nos vemos luego –entró al salón y se sentó junto a un chico cuyo nombre no sabía y ni quería saber.

Quinn trataba de poner atención a la clase y no pensar en Rachel, no pensar en cómo su chica besaba a Finn con los ojos abiertos… ¿Por qué abrían de estar abiertos? ¿Rachel se deleitaría de observar su sufrimiento?

La rubia no aguantó más y decidió darle una mirada rápida a la morena. Cuando volteó para mirarla se encontró con la sorpresa de que Rachel también la miraba atentamente. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Rachel sonrió y se sonrojó. Quinn arqueó una ceja y sonrió también.

¡Fabray, Berry! ¿No gustan contarnos el chiste?- dijo la maestra molesta


	9. Chapter 9

¿Chiste? No, no hay ningún chiste – Rachel se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear

La escena hizo que Quinn soltara una risita. En cuanto la profesora la escuchó la miró seriamente

Ya sé que es lo gracioso Fabray – la miró desafiantemente, ya que digamos que, Quinn no solía caerle bien a la mayoría de los profesores

¿Qué cosa? – su sonrisa desapareció… estaba en problemas. Rachel y Finn estaban atentos a la escena

Usted sabe mucho inglés, por eso la clase le parece aburrida, un buen pretexto para reírse un rato, ¿Cierto? – sonrió hipócritamente

No exactamente… lo que pasa es que Rachel y yo…

Oh, ahora lo veo, Berry está involucrada en esto – se puso las manos en la cintura y negó con la cabeza… su alumna estrella estaba siendo sonsacada por su peor alumna

No, no, Rachel no tiene la culpa

Entonces, ¿Asume el castigo? – la miró con severidad

Sí, sí, claro – le restó importancia al asunto

Me parece perfecto – sonrió – Vanessa por favor levántate – ordenó y al instante una chica de cabello ondulado y rubio se levantó – has encontrado a tu tutora de inglés – la chica rubia arqueó la ceja

Profesora acabo de terminar de dar unas tutorías, además en mi vida había visto a esta chica – se volteó a mirarla, cosa que hizo que Rachel arqueara una ceja – sin ánimos de ofender – le sonrió

Perfecto, ya tienes experiencia, y no Fabray. No la conoce porque es de intercambio, tiene que aprender bien y usted le va a ayudar.

Vanessa se sonrojó, cosa que hizo que sus grandes ojos verdes resaltaran con un brillo especial

Yo… yo… ¡Diablos! – se resignó y se sentó

¿Qué dijo?

Nada, nada – mintió tratando de contener la risa

Dijo Diablos – Finn reía de su broma de la cual él era el único que lograba encontrarle la gracia a su gran broma.

Me las pagas Finnessa – dijo Quinn con voz de "te voy a matar" y claro solo un pretexto esperaba la rubia para romperle la cara al gigante de Finn

¡Quinn! – la regañó Rachel

Quinn miró a Rachel decepcionada por no darle la razón, negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada

Con que "Diablos"… Vanessa – señaló a la rubia de ojos verdes – si no se pasa cada segundo del día contigo, me avisas, porque si no, tienen la materia reprobada… ambas – las rubias asintieron y se sentaron juntas. Rachel solo miraba la escena anonadada

La clase continuó, Quinn y Vanessa congeniaban bastante bien, resultaba que ambas tenían los mismos gustos y al parecer Quinn había encontrado a alguien que entendiera por primera vez el chiste estúpido de la morsa. Cuando la clase había terminado, Quinn ya le había ofrecido a Vanessa que se uniera al Glee club y ella, no muy gustosa, había aceptado. Era hora del almuerzo y después de este seguía el Glee club

¡En serio! ¿Dónde has estado mi vida entera? – le decía Quinn entre risas a Vanessa

Creo que buscándote – reía también

Oh espera, mira – señaló a Rachel con la mirada – ella es la principal del Glee club, tiene una voz angelical

Wow, ¿En serio?

Si, te lo juro – sonrió al ver a Rachel que caminaba hacia ellas

Hola Rach… - no terminó la frase cuando la morena había desaparecido del lugar

Y al parecer toda una… - alcanzó a decir cuando Quinn le completó la frase

Diva – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Y te trae tontita – rió y siguió caminando

Espera – la tomó del hombro - ¿Qué dijiste?

Nada, no dije nada – siguió caminando

Quinn la puso contra la pared

¿Se me nota mucho? – dijo respirando precipitadamente

Soy muy observadora – rió – tu aliento apesta a tictacs blancos – aspiró el aroma de la rubia

Búsquense un hotel – dijo Rachel con asco mientras caminaba del brazo de Finn

Quinn se quedó sorprendida… esa no era su Rachel… sin duda alguna…

Dime que ella no…

Si, lo hizo –se quedó con la boca abierta

Deja de mirarle el trasero a Finn que ni siquiera tiene por el amor de Dios – la regañó

Lo siento, nunca hablaste de no observar a tu competencia – rió

No es gracioso, en lo absoluto… es…

Desesperante, más porque ella también se muere por ti

¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

¡Sí! ¿No escuchaste lo que nos dijo? Está muerta de celos, y no es por ofender ni nada, pero no eres mi tipo – bromeó

Tonta – se sentó en una mesa que les quedaba cerca

No me culpes de tus fracasos amorosos ¡eh!

Muérete – bromeó

Llorarás cuando no esté Quinn Fabray, y esto es a pocas horas de conocerme… ¡Cuando llevemos un mes de conocernos querrás casarte conmigo!

No tienes tanta suerte – rió

Ambas se sentaron en una mesa para poder comer y hablar con más comodidad

Quinn alcanzó a ver a Rachel meterse al baño de mujeres… sola, al fin podría hablar con ella… aunque eso de que Rachel estuviese celosa le encantaba

Si Quinn, Rachel entró al baño – la hizo volver de su trance

Bueno, entonces, si me disculpas – se levantó

Creo que tendrás demasiado postre en el baño… ¿puedo comerme tu pudín?

Claro – se sonrojó y caminó hacia el baño

Quinn abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, su Rachel, retocándose el maquillaje, que aunque no lo necesitaba en lo absoluto, se empeñaba en utilizar

Oye, ¿todo bien? – se recargó en una pared y la miró

¿Bien de qué? – ni siquiera la miró

Digo, ¿por qué de un de repente estás así de fría conmigo? – ladeó la cabeza

¿Fría? Te trato cómo a cualquier amiga – la miró por primera vez

Rachel sabes que las amigas no se besan…

Bueno, entonces eres una aprovechada – arrojó las palabras al are con cierto despecho

Estás siendo tan inmadura – negó con la cabeza

¿Inmadura? Perdona pero yo no digo "Te amo" y después estoy coqueteando con la primera chica que me pase por el frente – le reprochó a la rubia

¿Estás celosa? – sonrió tiernamente

¿Celosa? Por Dios, estoy con Finn, no sé a qué te refieres – tomó sus cosas para huir pero Quinn fue más rápida

Rachel Berry, te conozco más que nadie en el mundo, ¿Creías que huirías? – la puso cerca de su pecho

Dios mío Quinn suéltame – trató de escapar de los brazos de la rubia pero no lo consiguió

Tu no quieres que te deje ir, y lo sabes – le acarició el cabello

Quinn, yo no bateo para tu equipo, lo siento – bajó la mirada parra volver a subirla y encontrar a ese par de ojos avellana que la miraban fijamente

No estaría tan segura si fuera tú – tomó el rostro de Rachel y comenzó a besarla. Los labios de Rachel sabían deliciosos, justo cómo los recordaba, poco a poco su lengua fue entrando en contacto con la de Rachel que se movía frenéticamente. Quinn puso a Rachel contra los lavaderos, cosa que le pareció que era extremadamente sexy. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de la morena quién la tenía sujetada por el cuello… claro que deseaba ese beso.

Cuando sintieron que no podían respirar más, se separaron y se miraron, ambas estaban sonrojadas por la necesidad de aire. Rachel estaba inexpresiva, parecía que había olido algo asqueroso. Con sus manos tomó de nuevo el cuello de Quinn y la atrajo salvajemente a sus labios. Esta vez mordió el labio de Quinn ligeramente, para después lamerlo.

Oh Dios mío – escucharon una voz femenina que hablaba detrás de ellas

Ambas voltearon para descubrir quién las había cachado en pleno… en pleno "beso"

Tina estaba ahí parada con las manos en la boca

Ustedes dos, oh Dios – repetía la chica de rasgos asiáticos que estaba en shock

Tina, no es lo que parece, digo, si lo es, pero – comenzó a excusarse Rachel

Pues no sé tú, pero esto parece cómo que le estás poniendo el cuerno a Finn… con una mujer – dijo pausadamente

Si, mira, sólo quería probar, cosas de amigas, ¿verdad Quinn? – miró a Quinn quién estaba decepcionada… ¿En serio Rachel estaba diciendo eso?

Dios Rachel, ¡ustedes estaban a punto de tener sexo!

No tina – la tomó de brazo – que cosas dices, jamás lo haría, eso ya es otro extremo – dijo fríamente

Quinn negó con la cabeza y pasó por donde estaban las otras dos chicas

Discúlpenme, tengo cosas que hacer – salió del baño

Tina miró a Rachel incrédula

¿Qué? – dijo la morena molesta

¿Cómo que qué? ¿no vas a disculparte con ella?

¿Disculparme? No tengo por qué – desvió la mirada… claro que tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía… no podía hacerlo

Además de que la calentaste y nada más nada, la acabas de tratar cómo basura – negó con la cabeza

¡ELLA NO ES NADA MÍO! ¡POBRE DE TI QUE LLEGUES A DECIR ALGO DE ESTO TINA! – la amenazó y salió azotando la puerta del baño

La rubia llegó con Vanessa y recogió sus cosas

¡Hey! ¿Estuvo tan mal? – recogió sus cosas rápidamente

No estoy de humor Vanessa, en serio

Puedes hablar conmigo, de todo, ya sabes – le guiñó un ojo, cosa que le arrancó una sonrisa a la rubia

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos rápidamente, ella buscaba respuesta a sus dudas y sin duda la necesitaba ya. Miró a un chico moreno, fornido, bastante atractivo y con un mohicano

Puckerman – le ordenó su atención

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Finnessa te cortó? – dijo entre risas

Quiero que tengas sexo conmigo – dijo fríamente, Puck soltó una carcajada

¿Estás hablando en serio?

Más en serio que nunca – atrajo al moreno a sus labios quién rápidamente le respondió el beso

Mmm – saboreó los labios de Rachel – tus labios saben a tictacs blancos

Rachel se quedó paralizada… había recordado a Quinn… ¿Qué diría la rubia si se diera cuenta de que estaba pidiéndole a Puck relaciones sexuales?... "espera… ¿Por qué me importa?" se dijo a sí misma para "disminuir" la culpa que la asechaba por lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer


	10. Chapter 10

Karo Baker: Ya está actualizada :)

Michel-10: Puck, es que Puck es Puck *-*

Mariana18: Jajaja, yo también comía unos xD y ¡ya está actualizada!

Panquem: Jajajaaja me encanta recibir tus regaños por MP :3

ChloeFreja: Jajajaaja gracias, he llegado a la conclusión de que todo mundo odia a Finn xD

Gbrujndl: No iba a entregar a mi Rachel al tonto de Finn, tenía que ser alguien que valga la pena, y Blaine no se me ocurrió meterlo en ese momento xD

Wind White: Oh, ¡muchas gracias! Aquí tienes la continuación :)

* * *

><p>Quinn caminaba por los pasillos, con la cabeza hecha un desastre. Estaba tremendamente feliz de volver a besar a Rachel, pero el rechazo que recibía por parte de la morena le lastimaba en el alma. Bajó la mirada y siguió caminando cuando de pronto chocó con un chico moreno y fornido<p>

Lo miró cuidadosamente y exclamó - ¿Puck?

_Flashback_

_Oh Dios – decía Quinn al sentir el contacto de los labios del moreno e su cuello_

_¿Quieres más alcohol? – dijo ofreciéndole otra copa con bebida_

_Claro – la tomó – ¿tienes protección? – se detuvo y lo miró con seriedad_

_No, utilicé el último con Santana hoy en la tarde – volvió a besar a la rubia_

_Ve por protección Puck – alejó al moreno de su cuerpo_

_De aquí a que vaya se me van a quitar las ganas – pasó su mano por la falda corta de Quinn_

_Pero, no quiero consecuencias – dijo recordando a Rachel con remordimiento_

_No va a pasar nada, confía en mí – se abalanzó sobre la rubia_

_Fin Flashback_

Hey, Tierra llamando a Quinn – pasó su mano por el rostro de la rubia en dos ocasiones buscando la reacción de esta

Oh si, ¿Qué decías? – preguntó volviendo en sí

Que si no has visto a Santana, quedamos en vernos esta tarde, y no la encuentro – dijo riendo

Oh… entiendo, supongo que un macho alfa cómo tú puede quedarse sin provisiones – dijo coqueteando a Puck

De hecho, sólo queda uno – coqueteó a Quinn también

Ok, ven aquí, tengo algo para ti – caminó hacia su casillero y sacó una bolsa llena de preservativos que había comprado cuando supo que podía prevenir su embarazo

Oh, gracias – le regaló una sonrisa picarona – ¿cuando quieres usarlos?

Paso – sonrió falsamente y dejó al moreno confundido… pero lleno de provisiones

Quinn continuó caminando por los pasillos. Un problema más arreglado, sin duda no iba a desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad que se le había regalado, iba a hacer todas las cosas bien.

Caminaba distraída cuando sitió que alguien la jalaba del brazo, reconoció el contacto y rápidamente volteó a mirar para comprobarlo

¿Santana? – levantó una ceja

Entra aquí – ambas chicas entraron al salón y se quedaron en silencio un momento

¿y? – rió Quinn, Santana con "misterios" era muy graciosa

Eso es lo que quiero que me digas, ¿Qué tan ciertos son los rumores? – entrecerró los ojos para penetrar con ellos a la rubia

¿Rumores? – dijo confundida

Si, ya sabes, tú y el hobbit

¿El hobbit?

El gnomo, manhands, Rupaul, molestia cómo quieras llamarla

Hey para, no la llames así

Bueno cómo sea que la llames – hizo un gesto para restarle importancia - ¿Qué tanto es cierto?

No sé de que hablas – dijo nerviosa, esperaba, deseaba que no fuera de lo que estaba pensando

Que tu y ella – rodó los ojos – que sus trenes chocaron – dijo incómoda

¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó helada

Los rumores corren rápidamente, a mí me dijo Brittany que le dijo Mercedes y a ella le dijo Kurt y a Kurt. le contó Tina, lo que significa que probablemente Mike lo sepa, lo que significa que Finn lo sabe también – habló rápidamente – pero no te preocupes, de ahí nada sale, he amenazado a todos, me han jurado que nadie dirá nada, y Finn no lo hará, pone primero a su orgullo antes que nada

Oh…Dios… mío – dijo con la boca abierta – Rachel me va a odiar – se llevó las manos a la cara

¿Entonces es cierto? ¡Dios! ¡Juraba que eras normalita! – dijo tapándose la boca

¿Normalita? No digas nada que se dé lo tuyo con Brittany – la amenazó

No me refiero a eso – la miró con rabia - ¿Por qué el Hobbit?

¿Por qué no?

No me contestes con otra pregunta –renegó

Ella es perfecta, linda, hermosa, tierna, incapaz de herir a alguien – suspiró

No lo creería si fuera tú – sonrió

¿Por… qué? –en realidad no deseaba la respuesta

Digamos que después de tener sexo contigo…

No hemos tenido sexo – la regañó

Cómo sea – rodó los ojos – el punto es que se acostará con Puckerman esta noche

No es posible… ¿esta noche? – ¡claro! Ella no estaba con Finn, Rachel lo estaba, ella no le había puesto el cuerno a Finn con una chica, Rachel lo había hecho… ella no se iba a acostar con Puck para demostrar que no le importaba esa chica, Rachel lo iba a hacer

Si, así que ten cuidado, porque yo sé lo que es que una chica te lastime –dijo con dolor

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo tratando de no llorar

Brittany está saliendo con Artie, cuando se supone que nosotras teníamos algo… mágico – miró hacia arriba para contener sus lágrimas

Creo que ambas estamos en problemas severos de amor – abrazó a Santana

Cuídate Quinn, que el Hobbit es peligroso – se separó y se dispuso a salir

Rachel, Santana ¡se llama RACHEL!

Cómo sea que se llame – hizo un silencio – está jugando contigo

¿Por qué haces esto?

Porque no quiero que pases por lo que estoy pasando con Britt - cerró los ojos negó lentamente y salió del salón

Dios… después de todo no podía juzgar a Rachel… ella lo había hecho ya una vez… sólo que esta vez Rachel tenía ventaja, ella no saldría embarazada… pero ¿Qué rayos? ¿Se estaba conformando? ¡Nada de eso! Impediría a toda costa que eso sucediera

Caminó hacia el casillero de Rachel pero la morena no estaba ahí. Sintió cómo alguien la volteaba con violencia y la hacía que lo mirara

¿Te estás metiendo con mi chica? – dijo Finn molesto no sin antes verificar que no hubiese nadie mirando

No sé de qué me hablas – desvió la mirada

Mira, Rachel es mía, está jugando contigo, pero me ama a mí, ¿entendiste? A MÍ – la miró con rabia y la pegó con fuerza a los casilleros

Si estás tan seguro ¿por qué estás maltratando a una chica? – lo retó

Déjate de estupideces maldita lesbiana – tomó a Quinn por los pómulos con su mano derecha e hizo que lo mirara

Suéltame Finn, suéltame o grito – dijo con debilidad, claro que no podía gritar – me estás lastimando

Eso es lo que menos me importa – le escupió las palabras con rabia

Si Rachel se entera de esto va a matarte – dijo sin pensarlo "espero"

¿A quién crees que prefiera defender, eh?

Quinn iba a contestarle, claro que iba a contestarle, hasta que recordó la clase de inglés, cuando no la defendió, cuando le dio el gane a Finn.

Suéltame o te va a ir mal – comenzó a llorar

¿Y ahora lloras? – hizo que lo mirara

Los chicos escucharon unos pasos cerca de ellos y rápidamente Finn soltó a Quinn

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo Rachel mirando a ambos chicos con detenimiento

Quinn está llorando porque no acepté tener sexo con ella – dijo Finn muy convincentemente

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Quinn con desprecio

¿Es cierto? – dijo con severidad

¿Le crees? – se secó las lágrimas de su rostro

Si no me dices que está pasando lo haré

Quiero que se vaya él, si se va el hablaré contigo – miró a Finn con odio

Finn… amor… ¿Nos dejarías solas?

No, no confío en ella – cruzó los brazos

Pero en mí sí – le dio un beso – anda nos vemos luego – le suplicó con la mirada

Está bien – miró a Quinn – no hemos terminado – la señaló con el dedo y se fue

Rachel siguió a su novio con la mirada hasta que este desapareció

Ok, ¡deja de meterte en mi vida! – le dijo Rachel molesta

Hasta que dejes de hacer estupideces me voy a alejar de tu vida – la retó

¿Estupideces? – dijo molesta

¿Acaso no te parece una estupidez engañar a Finn con Puck? O ¿engañarte a ti misma con respecto a lo que sientes por mí?

¿Quién te dijo lo de Puck? – desvió la mirada

No importa quién me lo haya dicho, el punto es que no lo hagas, no necesitas probar que no te gusto con un chico, porque aun cuando te acuestes con él vas a pensar en mí – tomó el rostro de Rachel con delicadeza entre sus dos manos –porque me amas, casi tanto como yo a ti

Estás loca, no siento nada por ti – no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos

Claro que lo haces… - suspiró – eh estado en tu lugar, se tus motivos, bebé no tienes que hacerlo – se acercó a los labios de Rachel

¿De qué hablas? – se alejó de la rubia – no me llames bebé – hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza

Ok, te lo diré todo – suspiró – sólo escúchame

Está bien, sólo espero no arrepentirme – se sentó para escuchar a la rubia

Tú y yo éramos muy felices, demasiado, bastante era irreal…

¿De qué hablas? – levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos

Dijiste que no me interrumpirías – se quejó

Es que estás loca – se dispuso a irse

Ok, mira, escúchame, si después de lo que te diga me quieres lejos de ti, lo comprendo – calmó a la morena y la invitó a sentarse de nuevo en el suelo

Está bien – dijo dudosa

Nos conocimos porque me diste clases de química, porque no se me daba en lo absoluto. Nos enamoramos. Pero al principio no quería aceptarlo y me alejé de ti, te rompí el corazón al andar con Finn

Ok, ya es demasiado – se paró

No, no, no. Dijiste que me escucharías – le suplicó con la mirada

Controla tus locuras entonces – dijo molesta

Es la verdad

Eres patética – desvió la mirada

Quinn calló por unos segundos, eso le dolió en el alma. Agarró aire y siguió hablando

No importaba cuanto me engañara andando con Finn, yo no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, y para demostrar mi heterosexualidad me acosté con Puck, pero él no tenía protección y me embaracé. Me alejé de todo el mundo y todo el mundo se alejó de mí también, pero tú no, tú estuviste ahí para mí. Tuve a mi hija y la llamé Beth, la di en adopción a tu madre biológica y después hicimos nuestras vidas juntas. Ganamos las nacionales y me besaste en frente de todo el mundo. Fue ahí cuando supe que lo nuestro nunca acabaría… al menos eso fue lo que pensé… tiempo después conocí a una chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo, me acosté con ella en un par de ocasiones – lagrimas corrieron por su rostro – te diste cuenta de eso y me lo dijiste, yo te tiré a loca. Una noche ambas íbamos discutiendo en el coche cuando de pronto chocamos. Perdiste la vida, y yo por lo tanto estaba muerta en vida, no puedo vivir sin ti Rachel – la tomó de la mano

Estás… loca – se limpió unas lágrimas – completamente loca – se levantó y se caminó lejos de Quinn. Quién solo pudo ponerse a llorar, ya se lo había contado todo ¿Qué más podía hacer? Levantó la mirada y vio a Rachel acercarse a ella. Se levantó para recibirla. Cuando Rachel llegó a su lado le plantó una cachetada

Eso es porque a mí nadie me pone el cuerno – dijo molesta y se fue trotado del lugar

¿Qué? – dijo confundida… sintió cosquillas en su estómago… Rachel le había creído, de alguna manera Rachel le creía. Eso le daba un punto a su favor, sin duda esta vez enmendaría sus errores y haría que ella y Rachel fueran felices para siempre... al menos eso esperaba

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Dejen su RW!<p>

No olviden pasarse por mis nuevas actualizaciones: Una historia con limón y sal, Problemas en el paraíso y Forzadas a...

Saludos ;)

Twitter: Lulutirado


	11. Chapter 11

Katgrenne: Jajajaja, lo sé, me encantó xD

Gongo: ¡Oh gracias! Ese es un gran cumplido, y no lo sé, tal vez escriba un poco más de ellas dos ;)

Lexa: ¡El mejor cumplido recibido hasta ahora! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Wind White: Exactamente, aquí tienes la continuación

Michel-10 ¿Por qué están todas tan seguras de que le creyó? xD

M3ndoza: Yup, nuestra rubia fue infiel :(

LizzLizz16: Jajajaja, gracias, ¡muchas gracias!

Panquem: Amo que me regañes :/ no dejes de hacerlo :(

Las demás, muchísimas gracias por su RW… me ayudaron a no abandonar los fics xD gracias por leer y comentar: D

* * *

><p>Después de la dramática bofetada que había recibido por parte de la morena, no habían vuelto a hablar en una semana completa. Se habían topado en los pasillos en algunas ocasiones cuando Rachel caminaba del brazo de Finn. La morena le sonreía y el chico aprovechaba para besar a Rachel justo cuando los veía disculpándose diciendo que "Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo"<p>

"No quiero verte rogándole Quinn Fabray, si lo haces, te saco los ojos" habían sido las palabras de Santana.

"Si te ama, o siente algo por ti, ella misma vendrá a buscarte, no te lastimes más" habían sido las de Vanessa

Brittany solo las miraba hablar, no sabía de qué hablaban y además, "tenía muchos problemas y cosas en qué pensar" se quejaba una y otra vez.

¿Qué te tiene así Britt? – preguntó Quinn al ver a Brittany distante

Mi gato leyó mi diario de nuevo, además de que no quiere dejar de fumar –dijo tristemente

Tiene que estar bromeando – dijo Vanessa con los ojos como platos de la incredulidad

¿Tú tampoco me crees? – Brittany bajó la mirada

¿Quién no te creyó? – Quinn regañó a Vanessa con la mirada

Artie me regañó y me dijo que eso era estúpido

Santana miró por primera vez después de muchos días a Brittany

¿Qué te dijo qué?

¿No estás molesta conmigo? – Brittany ladeó la cabeza

Eso no importa – hizo un ademán con la mano - ¿El hizo qué?

Dijo que esos no eran problemas, que eran estupideces

¿Y cómo lo permites? – dijo Santana molesta

No lo sé, no me gusta pelear con nadie – bajó la mirada

Me las paga – entrecerró los ojos imaginándose la manera más divertida de torturar a Artie

Ni lo pienses – Quinn la conocía perfectamente – deja que ellos arreglen sus cosas

Cómo sea – cruzó los brazos, no iba a dejar las cosas así

Rachel caminaba del brazo de Finn junto con Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Puck y Tina. Juntos se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban las porristas y las rodearon. Quinn miró a todos rápidamente, difícilmente pudo mantener su mirada alejada de Rachel, pero después de tremendo puntapié por parte de Santana las cosas se habían facilitado.

¿Pasa algo? – susurró Vanessa al oído de Quinn

Rachel aclaró su garganta obligando a todos a mirarla

Es hora de hacer la tarea que el señor Shuester nos ha encargado – los miró con seriedad

Estás loca – Se quejó Mercedes

Quiero sobrevivir al almuerzo – Dijo Artie que había sentado a Brittany en sus piernas

Chicos, chicos, Rachel tiene razón, no queremos dejar mal al señor Shue – defendió a su novia, ante ese gesto Rachel le regaló un beso en la mejilla. Quinn miró hacia otro lado disimulando. Finn sonrió

¿Quinn qué dices tú? – Rachel le clavó la mirada

¿Qué importa lo que diga yo? – sintió más seguridad cuando sintió la mano de Vanessa tomando la suya para darle más valor. La rubia sabía lo difícil que era eso para Quinn

Eres cómo una líder, todos te siguen a ti – le regaló una sonrisa a Quinn

Pensé que el líder era yo – se quejó Finn

¡Cállate Finn! – lo miraron todos molestos

Significaría mucho para todos nosotros – "para mí" articuló con los labios lentamente teniendo cuidado de que Quinn lo entendiera y nadie más

El estomago de Quinn sintió el golpe de los nervios… maldita sea, había caído de nuevo en la necesidad de Rachelcilina. Santana levantó una ceja molesta e hizo un gesto negativo hacia Quinn

Hagámoslo – dijo con una sonrisa la rubia. Se acercó a la morena y le susurró en el oído "no lo hago por ti" Rachel se quedó helada y asintió

La música comenzó a sonar. "We got the beat" del grupo "the go goes" había sido la elección del señor Shuester.

Rachel comenzó a cantar subiéndose a las mesas y caminando sobre ellas.

Quinn, Brittany, Vanessa y Santana bailaban en la mesa de enfrente de la que estaban los otros chicos. Finn tocaba la batería ya que no podía bailar al ritmo de sus compañeros.

Santana siguió cantando seguida de Brittany. Quinn bailó todo el rato con sus tres amigas, causando la mirada de todos los chicos que calificaban esa escena cómo "lo más sexy de todo el año"

Para terminar el número todos se posaron en frente de Finn terminando triunfalmente. Una cheerio se acercó y le lanzó un vaso lleno de chícharos a Rachel en el vestido. Quinn se molestó e iba a golpear a la chica cuando sintió el brazo de Santana deteniéndola

¡PELEA DE COMIDA! – gritó Jacob y al instante un montón de comida comenzó a volar por todas partes.

Quinn se tapó con una bandeja. Santana y Vanessa tiraban la mayor parte de comida que se podía. Kurt se metía debajo de una mesa junto a Mercedes, Artie se había atascado por el espagueti, Tina y Mike le ayudaban a Finn a lanzar comida desde la parte de atrás de la batería mientras Brittany bailaba y brincoteaba por toda la cafetería. Rachel estaba quitándose comida de los ojos pero le era imposible, cuando lograba apartar la comida de sus ojos, una lluvia de espagueti se los empañaba de nuevo. Quinn miró a Rachel desesperada y corrió hacia ella. La tomó del brazo y la jaló a su lado. Aventando con violencia a quien se le ponía en frente logró salir del lugar junto con Rachel.

Se tiró al suelo para respirar un poco. Rachel sin hablar se quitaba por fin la comida por completo

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Quinn a la morena que respiraba inconstantemente

Creo que tengo comida en lugares en los que sólo Dios sabía de su existencia – dijo riendo

Quinn sonrió y se quedó en silencio mirando al vacío

Gracias Quinn – rompió el silencio – siento haberte golpeado

No te comprendo – negó con una sonrisa

¿No me comprendes? – miró a la rubia con detenimiento

Si, te digo todo lo que me pasa, suena loco, me dices que estoy loca y después me golpeas sin dejarme en claro si me crees o no

Fue un impulso, a nadie le gusta que le digan que le pusieron el cuerno, aunque sea una estupidez o una locura a nadie le gusta

Tengo una oportunidad nueva contigo Rach, no cometeré el mismo error, te lo prometo, sólo acéptame – posó su mano sobre la de Rachel quién la apretó

Te quiero Quinn, pero esa no es la forma de conquistar a alguien – rió – si quieres algo conmigo deja de hablar de esa forma, que me asustas – le sonrió a la rubia

¿Me estás dando una oportunidad? – la felicidad se apoderó de ella

Estoy con Finn - desvió la mirada

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – ¿por qué Rachel no hablaba claro de una vez?

Que no te quiero perder, te quiero, pero a Finn lo amo, no creo poder mirarte de la forma en que lo miro a él – sonrió débilmente

No puedo mirarte de la manera que me miras – apretó los labios para no llorar

Perdóname, en serio, perdóname, pero no puedo Quinn, no puedo – tocó el rostro de la rubia quién alejó la mano de la morena rápidamente

Quinn se levantó y miró por la ventana

¿A dónde vas? – tomó la mano de Quinn asustada

Vanessa sigue allá adentro, es nueva, morirá – buscó a la rubia con la mirada

¿Tienes algo con ella? – la cuestionó con la mirada

No… - dijo y después sonrió - ¿por qué?

No me gusta para ti – miró por la ventana también

Deberías dejar de hacer esto – se volteó para mirar a Rachel a los ojos

¿Hacer qué? – dijo confundida

Hacerme escenas de celos, si no me quieres para ti déjame ir

No son escenas de celos, tu puedes estar con quién se te dé la regalada gana – le dio la espalda a la rubia

Lo que tu digas - puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta de la cafetería

Quinn – la llamó – no te alejes de mí, déjame ser tu amiga – se recargó en el pecho de la rubia

Esto, es… tan egoísta de tu parte – dijo sin responder el cálido y suplicante abrazo de la morena

No quiero perderte, Quinn

No te preocupes, que nunca me perderás – depositó un beso en la mejilla de la morena y abrió la puerta – nos vemos luego "amiga"

Rachel sonrió mirando por el vidrio a la rubia aventar a todos para llegar a salvar a su amiga. Caminó hacia su casillero. Ahora si iba a hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué no la besaste? – la regañó Vanessa – todo está perdido, aceptaste ser su amiga – la miró con decepción<p>

Hey calma – sonrió – eso no significa que todo terminó, creo que apenas va empezando. Debo de olvidar todo lo demás, los recuerdos de nuestro "noviazgo inexistente" y conquistar a esta Rachel. Debo dejar de torturarme con el pasado ¿no crees?

Vanessa que ya sabía todo gracias a que Quinn se lo había contado, asintió y sonrió.

Mira quién viene sin su guardaespaldas – hizo una seña para que Quinn mirara hacia atrás. Ahí estaba Rachel caminando hacia ellas. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – yo me voy – dijo Vanessa huyendo del lugar

Hola – saludó tímidamente a la rubia

Hola – respondió el saludo

Creo que tenemos biología juntas

Exactamente – sonrió nerviosa

¿Caminarías conmigo? – le tomó el brazo a la rubia quién sentía que todo le daba vueltas

¿Y Finn? – preguntó sin darle importancia

Le dije que estaría contigo

¿Qué hiciste qué? – sonrió al imaginarse la cara de Finn, el sabía que a Quinn le gustaba Rachel, le hubiera encantado ver su reacción

Lo que escuchaste, no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos, pero tiene que comprender que eres mi nueva mejor amiga

El sabe que… bueno, mis sentimientos hacia ti

No hablemos de eso – le rogó con la mirada

Está bien – sonrió no podía negarle nada con esa mirada

Tina vio la escena y no pudo evitar correr a contárselo a Kurt, esto era un chisme grande. Al parecer Santana no era la única "rarita" del Glee club

* * *

><p>Lo sé muy raro, pero lo hice muy apresuradamente, quería actualizar y si no lo hacía ahora no actualizaba las otras historias, dejen su RW<p>

Twitter: Lulutirado


	12. Chapter 12

¿Qué hiciste qué? – Vanessa escupió l agua que tenía en la boca

Calma, no son de la escuela, te ayudaran a que tu audición sea perfecta, la mejor de todos los tiempos

¿No estás exagerando mucho? Digo, puedo cantar acapella

No, no, no te he escuchado cantar y cantas… hermoso

Lo dices porque eres mi amiga… ¡Dios! Además… ¡Rachel! Ella se pondrá celosa, ¿no?

La verdad me importa un bledo, si a ella no le importa besuquearse con Finn por los pasillos a mí no me importa ayudarle a mi amiga – tomó el meñique de Vanessa

No vayas a arruinar lo que he logrado con tus celos Fabray – suplicó a la rubia con la mirada

Cierto, ¿Cómo lograste que Finn creyera que Rachel y yo no tenemos nada que ver? Bueno, tuvimos

Sólo te diré que desde hoy en adelante estás secretamente enamorada de él y le debes tres cenas dobles a Tina en Breadstix – rió

Oh Dios – se llevó las manos al rostro

Quinn – abrazó a su amiga – ¿no has pensado en dejarla ir?

Si pudiera a lo hubiera hecho – miró a Vanessa a los ojos y juró que ya la conocía tiempo atrás - ¿estás segura de que no nos conocíamos antes? – dijo sin poder dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes

No lo creo – negó con seriedad – oh…- se acercó al oído de la rubia - ¿No sería en tu vida paralela? - le dijo con seriedad

Quinn soltó una carcajada – no lo llames así, suena de locos, y por lo otro… no lo sé, no te recuerdo por completo – levantó los hombros

Rachel las miraba desde otra mesa… ¿Qué era ese nudo en la garganta que sentía? ¿Ese malestar en el estómago que le daba al mirar a las dos rubias? ¿Celos? Para ser sinceros ya habían pasado unos días desde que las cosas con Finn no estaban bien, cuando Rachel estaba con él ella no podía dejar de pensar en qué pasaría si en vez de estar besando los labios de él estuviera besando los de la rubia…. La verdad deseaba estar con Quinn, sentir cómo la abrazaba, siempre que estaba con la rubia se sentía protegida… pero por alguna razón después de haberse declarado "amigas" Quinn se había alejado de ella, la sentía distante y más que nada la sentía fría. Habían unas ocasiones en las que deseaba correr a los brazos de la rubia y decirle que su corazón le pertenecía… pero si lo hacía estaba más que segura que Quinn le pediría que formalizaran la relación y que su relación se hiciera pública… pero ella no podía, ella no quería que la gente se diera cuenta de que tenía esos sentimientos hacia una mujer… nadie tenía que darse cuenta de la existencia de esos sentimientos que cada vez le costaban más reprimir. Rachel fue sacada del trance por la voz de Finn

¿Pasa algo baby? – Le dijo preocupado

¿Qué? ¿eh? No, no, nada –negó con la cabeza

Te siento… distante… ¿Estás bien? – la miró con seriedad

¡Que estoy bien! – se levantó molesta – nos vemos en el Glee club – salió rápidamente del comedor.

El día transcurrió y Rachel estaba de mal humor. Quinn y ella habían compartido ya tres clases en las que la rubia ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirarla. Se pasaba todo el tiempo bomba con la estúpida de Vanessa. ¿Buena pareja? ¡Por Dios! ¡Claro que no! Las dos eran muy parecidas, parecían hermanas, además, Quinn sólo se veía linda con… con ella con nadie más…

Llegó la hora del Glee club. Ni siquiera en esa clase se dignó a mirarla. Esa Vanessa no se le despegaba ni un solo segundo. Esta vez cuchicheaban, Vanessa parecía preocupada y Quinn la tranquilizaba.

Ok yo los llamo, quédate aquí en posición, llegaremos cómo lo planeado- le dijo Quinn a la rubia, quién asintió y se aclaró la garganta para obtener la atención

Hola, yo soy, cómo algunos de ustedes me conocen, Vanessa y vengo a audicionar, recibiré un poco de ayuda, espero que sea válido – dijo tímidamente y todos los miembros del Glee club comenzaron a darle su apoyo, excepto claro, Rachel

¿Quién te ayudará? – la miró con molestia

Yo – dijo Quinn dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se veía tan tierna en ese vestido, era casi cómo el de Vanessa, pero la de ojos verdes no lo lucía cómo ella, cómo Quinn nadie – y ellos – apuntó a los chicos a su espalda, todos estaban vestidos al estilo Kurt y las chicas al estilo Rachel, lo que dejó al chico anonadado

Entonces, impresiónennos – dijo el señor Shue con interés, esto prometía ser algo bueno

Todos los chicos se acomodaron alrededor de Vanessa, quién comenzó a cantar con una mirada retadora

_Times have changed… and we've often rewond the clock… since the puritans got a shock… when they landed on Plymouth rock – _La música se hizo más rápida y Quinn junto con los chicos comenzaron a hacer pasos increíbles de tap

_Anything you can be i can be greater –_ apuntó al Glee club – _sooner or later I'm greater than you – _los retó con la Mirada "Claro que no" pensó Rachel molesta

_No you're not –_ Quinn se plantó a su lado mientras seguía bailando

_Yes i am –_ le replicó Vanessa, era cómo una discusión muy a lo Broadway

_No you're not –_ Quinn la miró desafiante

_Yes i am –_ sonrió sínicamente

_No you're not –_ ahora todos los bailarines coreaban

_Yes i am, yes i am!_ – comenzó un solo de trompetas mientras los bailarines deslumbraban a todos con sus increíbles pasos, los hombres cargaban a las mujeres de un lado a otro

Quinn y los chicos comenzaron a hacer pasos cómo profesionales y les tocó el turno de cantar a ellos

_The world has gone mad today – _cantaron todos al mismo tiempo con excepción de Vanessa que sólo les seguía el paso. Después de ese verso caminó hacia donde estaban sentados todos y se paró al lado de Kurt y Puck, quedando en frente de Rachel

_Any note you can hold i can hold longer –_ la retó Quinn

_I can hold any note longer than you –_ le contest volviendo a su lugar

_No you can't –_ le contestaron todos a coro

_Yes i can –_ replicó con una sonrisa

_No you can't –_ esta vez sólo habló Quinn

_YES I –_ sostuvo una nota muy alta – CAN! – cantó dejando a todos anonadados

El primero en salir del shock fue Kurt quién se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos – creo que mis ojos y oídos viajaron al paraíso y escucharon a los mismísimos ángeles – al escuchar esto Quinn abrazó a Vanessa, lo que logró molestar más a Rachel

Por Dios, no fue nada del otro mundo – se levantó molesta salió lentamente del salón, siguió caminando lento esperando el brazo de Quinn… esperaba que la rubia hablara con ella, como siempre lo hacía… pero no llegó, Quinn no llegó… un nudo se formó en la garganta de Rachel ¿la habría perdido por completo?

* * *

><p>Quinn se encontraba sola en su casa. Escuchó el timbre de su puerta y caminó a abrir la puerta. La abrió. Ahí estaba Rachel, parecía haber llorado y no podía negarlo, sus ojos la delataban<p>

¿Estás contenta? – dijo molesta entrando a la casa

¿Contenta? – Quinn la siguió con la mirada desconcertada

Si, digo, me humillaste, debes de estar muy feliz tú y tu Vanessa – la miró con resentimiento

No te hicimos nada – replicó confundida

Es la única vez que te lo voy a pedir Quinn Fabray – la miró con severidad – bésame – le ordenó

Quinn se quedó en shock… ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo?

Al no escuchar respuesta Rachel entendió el mensaje y bajó la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y cuando iba a salir sintió cómo Quinn cerraba la puerta y la ponía contra ella

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar – la besó con deseo, con ternura… con amor

Rachel aminoró el ritmo de los besos - ¿Tienes algo con Vanessa? – dijo sobre los labios de la rubia

No – dijo secamente, no le importaba lo demás, ella sólo quería besar a Rachel

Ella es mejor que yo – tomó el rostro de Quinn en sus manos y la obligó a mirarla

Ella no es mejor que tú tontita – la abrazó

Quiero estar contigo Quinn – besó su cuello con ternura

Finn se va a morir cuando se entere – dijo con una sonrisa

No tiene por qué saberlo – se acurrucó en el pecho de la rubia

¿Me estás pidiendo que te comparta con ese idiota? – se levantó molesta

Seré sólo tuya – se levantó y pegó a la rubia a su cuerpo – eso sólo que nadie puede saberlo, apenas y mi reputación sube… la tuya se iría en picada al suelo… no quiero que te pase nada – la besó tiernamente

No me importa yo – fue interrumpida por los labios de la morena sobre los suyos – Rachel escúchame – dijo con una sonrisa cuando recibió más besos por parte de la morena , se separó de ella y la miró con seriedad – quiero que seas mía por completo… o que no lo seas

Rachel la miró unos segundos y con una sonrisa picarona le dijo

Hazme tuya entonces – se lanzó sobre la rubia y cayeron al sofá donde siguieron besándose

Mis padres llegarán hasta las 11:00 – miró el reloj

Perfecto, tenemos tiempo – Quinn sonrió y llevó a Rachel hasta su habitación

* * *

><p>Ya sé muy cortas las actualizaciones, pero es porque me estoy haciendo espacios entre los examenes, muchas gracias por los rw's *-*<p>

Lexa... no puedo decirte eso eh!

Muchas gracias por leer, dejenme saber que piensan del capítulo etc.

Síganme en twitter: Lulutirado

Gracias por leer :)


	13. Chapter 13

Dani: Aww gracias c:, traté de hacer el capítulo un poquito más largo… o simplemente puse un tamaño de letra más grande para echarme porras sola *-*

ChloeFreja : De hecho, pero quién sabe, ellas sabrán como arreglarse xD

Lexa: Gracias :$ aquí está la actualización, espero sea de tu agrado c:

gbrujndl : A Lindsay me la imagino cómo Kelly en Forzadas a jaajajajaja :$:$ aquí no xd

maudmaggy : jajja, si, lo admito, tardo años en actualizar y pido una disculpa :$

RomiiAgron : Jajaja, no los dejo botados! Les doy unas pequeñitas vacaciones, nada más c:

Faby: Aquí está, perdón por no poder actualizar antes :S

Mariana: Actualizado, actualizado, actualizado

Lucyfaberry: Jajaja, no tienes que hacer nada xD, gracias por leer, no te desesperes aquí está

* * *

><p>Quinn abrió la puerta de su habitación sin dejar de besar a la morena. Tomó el rostro angelical de Rachel y la miró con detenimiento<p>

- Te amo tanto – dijo en un susurro para volver a besarla

Rachel enmudeció, ¿cómo podía amarla en tan poco tiempo y después de cómo se había portado con ella? Se sacó la idea de la cabeza y besó a la rubia con locura

- ¿Estás… estás segura de esto? – se detuvo mirando a la morena con seriedad

- Claro que estoy segura – continuó besando el cuello de la rubia – admite que me deseas – ascendió lentamente por el cuello de la rubia dejando un camino de besos húmedos

- Si… si te deseo – La respiración de Quinn se tornó inconstante, sin duda alguna la morena la estaba matando lentamente – y vas a ser mía – la tomó por la cintura y la cargó recorriendo la corta distancia que había entre ellas y la cama

La morena subió poco a poco apoyándose con sus codos a la parte superior de la cama. Quinn la tomó por la cintura y besó su mentón y descendió a su cuello donde comenzó a regalarle leves mordidas a la morena quién no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que había estado aguantándose desde el momento en que la rubia la había tirado a la cama

- Perdón – se sonrojó

- Hey – se puso a su lado – calma, no te contengas, que me encanta – al escuchar esas palabras Rachel se sonrojó y en un impulso se colocó encima de la rubia. La miró por varios segundos

- Eres tan hermosa – Quinn sonrió como boba y estaba dispuesta a contestarle el cumplido cuando la morena se abalanzó sobre sus labios, pasó su lengua rápidamente sobre estos en distintas ocasiones, más de una vez rió al ver el intento de la lengua de Quinn por encontrar la suya. Mordió el labio de la rubia y lentamente se levantó aprisionando a Quinn entre sus piernas. Y comenzó a sacarse la blusa – quiero ser toda tuya – Quinn se mordió el labio y comenzó a tocar el abdomen de la morena

- Ven aquí – la jaló con violencia hacia su cuerpo y comenzaron una batalla de besos por ver quién tenía el control. En su esfuerzo por querer tener el control Quinn mordió con fuerza el labio de Rachel y un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar

- ¡Quinn, me mordiste!

_Flashback_

- _Nos va a escuchar – dijo la chica al escuchar como crujía la madera de la casa de Puck_

- _Shh – la rubia puso su dedo índice en los labios de su acompañante – todos están ebrios y la música está muy alta, quedará entre nosotras – metió su mano izquierda dentro de la falda de la chica que hacía leves intentos por no caer en el juego de Quinn_

- _Oh Dios Quinn, tienes novia – dijo acomodando con dificultad las palabras en la oración_

- _¿Y qué? Tú no tienes, así que es mi problema, tu solo disfruta – comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de la chica quién soltaba gemidos que hacían que Quinn se excitara cada vez más y más_

- _¡QUINN! – se escuchó un gritó a lo lejos, la rubia tapó rápidamente la boca de la chica con una mano mientras limpiaba la otra con las sábanas y trataba de incorporarse… Rachel había notado su ausencia. La chica que estaba debajo del cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a lamerle los dedos de la mano que mantenía en su boca, el acto hizo que Quinn volviera a su excitación y no resistió y se abalanzó sobre los labios de la chica con fuerza_

- _¡Quinn, me mordiste!_

_Fin flashback_

- ¿Vanessa? – dijo la rubia distante… confundida, ¡Claro! Ya había visto a Vanessa en alguna parte… era la chica con quién engañaba a Rachel… ¿Cómo se supone que la vería de la misma manera?

- ¿Qué dices? – Rachel la quitó de encima suya con un movimiento violento

- ¿Qué? Perdón linda, me fui – se sonrojó

- ¿A tu lugar feliz con la estúpida de tu amiga? – se levantó de la cama y tomó su blusa

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! – se levantó rápidamente

- ¡No mientas maldita sea!

- No te estoy mintiendo amor

- ¡No me llames amor! – le lanzó un bote de crema para el cabello que se encontraba en el tocador a su mano derecha

- Está bien, Rach, linda, no estaba pensando en Vanessa – mintió… al menos no lo hacía porque quisiera, no podía controlarlo

- ¡Me llamaste Vanessa! Y dime si acaso estoy estúpida y olvidé que me llamo así - - miró con rabia a la rubia, quién se quedó muda, la había arruinado, la había arruinado bastante - ¿Sabes? Sabía que me romperías el corazón

- ¿Disculpa? – la miró ofendida – tu eres la que se ha encargado de hacer pedazos a mi corazón, tratándome como basura cuando sólo quería acercarme a ti…

- Por Dios Quinn, ¿Cómo crees que se pone Finn cuando te me acercas? Sabe que te gusto y no le agrada la idea de tenerte cerca de mí

- ¿Cómo crees que me pongo yo cuando Finn se te acerca… cuando te besa? Más aún cuando me doy cuenta de que me miras mientras lo haces – se acercó con cuidado a la morena – más aún cuando sé que quieres que sea yo quién esté en su lugar – el rostro de Rachel se tensó. Quinn la tomó por la cintura y la obligó a mirarla – si estoy aceptando que te pasees con aquél por los pasillos, no es por cualquier cosa… te amo y sé que tu a mí también, por eso prometo no armarte una escenita cada vez que te vea con el estúpido de Hudson, porque sé que al final del día serás mía, que al final del día sólo me quieres a mí – Rachel se mordió el labio

- Y… - dijo tímidamente – ¿por qué me llamaste Vanessa?

- Es que – dijo nerviosa, tenía que maquinar una mentira y la tenía que planear rápido – olvidé ir a recogerla, no sé si me haya llamado – sonó bastante convincente

- La… la olvidaste… ¿por mí? – embozó una sonrisa de niña pequeña cuando le cumplen un berriche

- S-si – sonrió débilmente

La morena tomó la mano de Quinn y la invitó a sentarse en la cama. Y se quedaron así un momento, un momento donde las palabras no fueron necesarias, ni palabras ni acciones, sólo el estar sentadas en silencio era suficiente.

- Quinn… - rompió la morena el silencio

- ¿Sí? – le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura

- Es tarde, me tengo que ir – se disculpó

- Tienes razón – miró el reloj – ¿nos veremos de nuevo?

- Claro que sí, estamos en la misma escuela, ¿lo olvidas? – soltó una carcajada para terminar mirando a la rubia con ternura

- Sabes a lo que me refiero…

- Claro que sí, nos veremos en las tardes, ¿te parece?

- Y toda la mañana serás de Finn… - a rubia rodó los ojos con enfado

- Pero lo que resta del día seré tuya – depositó un beso en los labios de la rubia – me tengo que ir

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – tomó su abrigo y las llaves del coche

- No linda, no podemos levantar dudas, será nuestro secreto, ¿sí? – colocó su dedo índice en los labios de la rubia

- Ah. Seré tu secreto, tu placer culposo, de lo que no quieres que nadie se entere – con un movimiento delicado pero indiferente quitó el dedo de la morena de su rostro y lanzó el abrigo a la cama

- Te lo dejo así – la morena comenzaba a enfadarse - me quieres mañana aquí, ¿sí o no?

- Sabes que sí… - se rindió

- Entonces… - sonrió ante su victoria

- Nos vemos mañana por la tarde – le abrió la puerta de su habitación a la morena para que saliera y juntas bajaron las escaleras. Quinn abrió la puerta de la casa y se inclinó para besar a Rachel, pero la morena dio un paso hacia atrás

- Nos pueden ver – susurró y jaló a la rubia al interior de la casa de nuevo y ahí depositó un tierno beso en sus labios – ahora sí, me voy – le regaló una última mirada a la rubia y salió de la casa. Quinn sólo suspiró y se mordió el labio… era eso o nada, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Quinn abrió los ojos y miró el reloj. Se le había hecho tarde de nuevo. Se bañó con rapidez y tomó sus cosas y bajó las escaleras como un rayo.<p>

- Cariño, ¿no vas a desayunar? – dijo Judy que estaba sirviendo el desayuno para ambas

- No, es muy tarde, pero me llevo esto – tomó una manzana verde que estaba en el frutero y la lavó con rapidez – te quiero, nos vemos – Salió de su casa y abrió el coche, sin duda no sobreviría sin él.

Llegó al instituto y se fue directamente a su casillero. Lo abrió y comenzó buscar sus libros de acuerdo a su horario. Checó la lista y leyó

- Química – buscó el libro – listo – volvió a checar la lista – algebra, inglés y matemáticas – tomó el libro amarillo y el negro, pero no conseguía encontrar el azulado. Con desesperación batió todo el casillero – inglés, inglés ¿dónde estás inglés? – la rubia ya estaba entrando en pánico cuando alguien cerró con fuerza la puerta del casillero dejándola en shock

- Inglés – Vanessa extendió su brazo y le regresó el libro a su amiga – me lo prestaste Einstein – rió

Quinn miró con detenimiento a la chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, pero sólo la veía como una amiga… ¿cómo rayos había logrado engañar a la morena con ella?

- ¿Pasa algo? – la miró con extrañeza

- No, no, nada – tomó su mochila y se la puso en el hombro

- Britt y Santana te buscaban en la mañana – dijo caminando al mismo paso de la rubia

- ¿No sabes que querían?

- Creo que había misión slushie o algo así dijeron – levantó los hombros en señal de no saber los detalles

- Eso me está cansando – suspiró

- ¿Y por qué no lo dejas? Eres mejor que eso Quinn – le sonrió tiernamente y la tomó del brazo dispuesta a caminar con ella pero Quinn se hizo a un lado - ¿pasa algo? - la miró extrañada

- No… no, está todo bien, tengo que ir a buscar a las chicas – dijo y se quedó en silencio

Después de un silencio incómodo donde ambas esperaban que la otra lo rompiera Vanessa rio

- Entonces… - invitó a la rubia a que continuara

- Nos vemos… ¿luego?

- Luego está bien – asintió – adiós Fabray

- Adiós – dijo secamente y caminó por los pasillos en busca de las porristas… ¿cómo se suponía que vería de la misma manera a Vanessa después de saber todo… eso?

* * *

><p>Disculpen la demora :O, pero fue un poquitín de tiempo 8) disculpen no había inspiración además cuando me disponía a escribir presionaban con el fic de Forzadas cofcofKarla,Usi,Maru,Marianacofcof y cositas así c:<p>

Mil gracias por leer c:

No tuve tiempo de checarlo, perdonen las incoherencias que pude haber puesto ajajja

Twitter: LuluTirado


	14. Chapter 14

_I really hate to let this moment go, touching your skin and your hair falling slow, (Realmente odio dejar este momento ir, besando tu piel y tu cabello cayendo lentamente)_

La molesta pero esperada alarma del teléfono de Rachel rompió el silencio sepulcral de la habitación de Quinn.

La morena giró para mirar a la rubia que la abrazaba con ternura. Tenía el ceño fruncido y mirada suplicante.

No te vayas…

Tengo que hacerlo…

_When a goodbye kiss feels like this… __(Cuando un beso de despedida, se siente así…)_

La rubia asintió con resignación y besó por última vez los labios de la morena.

Rachel se vistió rápidamente sin siquiera mirar a su novia, sabía que no le hacían bien las despedidas.

Las cosas con Finn se habían puesto serias, salían al menos tres veces por semana y por los trabajos y tareas solo podía ver a Quinn los lunes y jueves… sólo poco tiempo con el pretexto de tutorías, secretas, claro, si alguien se diera cuenta todos los planes de "mantener los estereotipos" se vendrían abajo.

Vanessa había logrado convencer a Finn de que Quinn moría por él y que las escenitas que le armaba la rubia no eran más que celos porque ella lo veía como un "amor inalcanzable" o simplemente un "Dios Griego".

Con Vanessa… con Vanessa las cosas eran un poco más complicadas. Después de que Quinn supo que había engañado al amor de su vida con ella no podía mirarla de la misma manera. Y la chica del cabello negro se había enfadado de pedirle explicaciones a su amiga y había optado por alejarse, por más cariño que le tuviese a la rubia no podía permitirse rogarle más, ya había hecho lo necesario.

Y ahí estaba Quinn, por fin era jueves, le dio un último vistazo a la cadenita que después de semanas había decidido darle a Rachel. Suspiró y la guardó de nuevo en la cajita plateada de forma cuadrada que estaba dentro del casillero. Tomó sus libros y lo cerró. Y así se decidió por ir a su primera clase, sin duda, iba a ser un día bueno.

Caminaba distraída cuando de pronto, no supo de donde ni como sus libros se fueron al suelo, levantó la mirada para insultar a muerte al estúpido que no se había fijado y había tropezado con ella. Pero toda su furia se esfumó cuando lo que vieron sus ojos fueron a esos ojos gigantescos marrones mirándola directamente. Ella también había dado a parar al suelo.

¿Estás bien? – susurró. Unos murmullos inundaron sus oídos. Levantó la mirada y había una multitud a su alrededor mirándolas con interés.

¿Qué haces? – la regañó por lo bajo

Lo siento – susurró y se levantó. Miró a la morena con aires de superioridad y le gritó – ¡fíjate por donde caminas Hobbit!

Lo lamento Quinn, no fue mi intención… es solo que – fingió humillación

Es solo que nada – la interrumpió – junta mis libros ahora – tronó sus dedos con rapidez – los quiero acomodados en el orden en que los tenía – los murmullos se intensificaron, y todos iban a lo mismo, nadie se metía con la capitana de las Cheerios.

Pero no sé en qué orden…

Ingéniatelas enana, eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de tropezar con tus superiores

Rachel tomó los libros y los separó de los suyos, pero antes, hizo un pequeño cambio. Sin que nadie lo notara cambió uno de sus libros por uno de Quinn y se los entregó a la rubia quién fingió checar el orden en que estaban acomodados.

Historia va primero manhands – caminó hacia la morena y le gritó con autoridad – y ya sabes para la próxima – se acercó a su oído – lo lamento bebé – volvió a su papel de perra y tiró de nuevo los libros de Rachel al suelo.

¡Eres una perra! – rió Santana por detrás y caminó a su lado

Se lo merecía – mintió mientras en su garganta se formaba un nudo que le impedía hablar con certeza

Lo sé, lo sé y le tenemos una sorpresa – rió burlonamente

Quinn se detuvo de golpe y ahí estaba, un estúpido agujero en el estómago – ¿a… a qué te refieres? – trató de no perder la postura

Ya verás Fabray, ya verás – rió y siguió caminando, tenían distinta clase.

Era tarde, respiró profundamente y tocó la puerta. La profesora la amaba, la rubia pudo entrar rápidamente, se dirigió a una mesa del fondo, sola. Tomó su libro y lo abrió. Un pequeño papel rosado se deslizó fuera de él. Lo tomó con discreción y lo abrió:

"_Lobtuf ed opmac led sadarg sal ed ojabed somev son_

_RB"_

Al instante abrió el libro para revisar la pasta. "Rachel Berry" estaba escrito con letras rosadas. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta. Cerró el libro y cuando calculó que consideraba prudente para salir de clase. Salió y se encontró con el corredor vacío, era hora de clase, por lo tanto no le importó correr, extrañaba demasiado a su pequeña morena. Antes de ir a su encuentro decidió desviarse por esa cajita plateada que la esperaba dentro de su casillero. Llegó al campo y se dirigió al lugar escondido donde se veían de vez en cuando. Ahí estaba la morena cruzada de brazos caminando de un lado a otro con impaciencia.

Aquí estoy – la abrazó por la espalda

Llegaste tarde – la apartó con indiferencia

Discúlpame, pensé que llegaba a tiempo – dijo con timidez

Un "pensé" no lo arregla – contestó molesta a lo que la rubia sonrió

Te extrañé…

¡No me cambies el tema Quinn Fabray! ¡Te llamé hace 10 minutos, siempre llegas tarde y además…!

La morena fue interrumpida por los labios de Quinn que la empujó contra un poste de soporte de las gradas para besarla más firmemente.

Después de resistirse un tiempo record de diez segundos, la morena correspondió el beso, se separó y la miró – también te extrañé – no pudo evitar que su voz se escuchara entrecortada por la falta de aire.

Ahora que estás más calmada – tomó un mechón de cabello de su compañera y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja - ¿Qué querías hablar con tanta urgencia?

Oh, cierto, cierto – jugueteó con sus manos – no podremos vernos hoy amor… - bajó la mirada, sabía que eso lastimaría a Quinn y no podía verlo, era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

Pero… - fue lo único que se ingenió para decir, estaba decepcionada.

Lo- lo lamento, Finn está muy entrado con eso de que cumplimos tres meses juntos y quiere salir hoy… - dirigió su pulgar a la mejilla rosada de la rubia.

Sabes, sabes que nuestros días son sagrados, intocables, Rachel – apartó la mano de la morena molesta.

Y tú sabes que es algo que tengo que hacer…

No, no, lo que tienes que hacer es ir a mi casa hoy, mañana y el día siguiente, y el día siguiente del día siguiente.

Sabes que amaría hacerlo bebé…

Si lo amaras tanto lo harías y ya – exclamó con frialdad.

¡Que no podemos Quinn! – comenzó a molestarse

¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete al diablo! – se dio la vuelta molesta e iba a dar un paso más y giró de nuevo para mirar de nuevo a la morena que seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Sonrió y corrió a besarla, con pasión, necesidad, nostalgia.

Discúlpame linda – depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de su chica – tengo algo para ti – buscó en su chaqueta de Cheerios la pequeña cajita plateada y la abrió lentamente. Al ver la pequeña cadena Rachel se llevó las manos al rostro.

Amor – sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos

Te amo – tomó la cadena y le pidió a Rachel que girara para poder colocársela.

Apartó la cabellera de la morena y la colocó lenta y cuidadosamente. Se dirigió a su cuello y le regaló un par de pequeños besos _"te amo" _susurró sobre él.

Rachel giró al instante, el cristal de sus ojos se había destrozado y había dado lugar a un par de pequeñas lágrimas que corrían lentamente por sus mejillas. No soportó más y abrazó fuertemente a la rubia.

Te amo más – la besó de nuevo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa estúpida alarma que interrumpía los buenos momentos.

¿Es en serio? ¿Tienes que poner una alarma para todo? – hizo pucheros mientras se quejaba

Tonta – rió sonrojada. Abrazó con fuerza superior que todos los abrazos regalados anteriormente, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría para volver a estar refugiada en esos cálidos brazos que tanta seguridad le brindaban.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? __(¿No quieres quedarte aquí un pequeño rato?) –_ susurró la rubia en el oído derecho de la pequeña morena que estaba acogida entre sus brazos mientras con un ingenioso movimiento comenzaba a balancearse de un lado a otro.

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_ _(¿No quieres que nos abracemos fuerte?) – _continuó Rachel

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_ _(¿No quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?) _– suspiró la rubia con nostalgia

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_ _We can make forever feel this way (¿No quieres quedarte aquí un pequeño rato? Nosotros podemos hacer que por siempre se sienta de esta manera…) _– ambas cantaron a coro

Quinn tomó una mano de la morena y la hizo girar con una mano para después regresarla a sus brazos - _Don't you wanna stay? (¿No te quieres quedar?) –_ Concluyó Quinn mirando a su chica firmemente – escapémonos hoy – sugirió con ilusión

Rachel suspiró – me tengo que ir Quinn – se disculpó

Entiendo, entiendo – se mordió el labio

¿Nos vemos luego?

Sabes que si – admitió con tristeza

Ok – sonrió con ternura – ¿sales a los treinta después de mi, ok?

Treinta, entendido – asintió sin muchos ánimos pero sonriendo

Rachel salió casi corriendo, Quinn hizo su cuenta regresiva y salió también. Buscó a Rachel con la mirada pero no logró encontrarla, probablemente ya estaba por los pasillos. Mientras caminaba algo llamó su atención, una multitud impedía el paso por el pasillo principal. Entonces un mal presentimiento la inundó y sintió un agujero en el estómago junto con una punzada al corazón. _"Le tenemos una sorpresa"_ las palabras de Santana dieron vueltas en su cabeza.

¡Oh Dios, Rachel! – apretó el paso abrió lugar en la multitud. Y ahí estaba, Rachel bañada de Slushie rosado. Quitándose el exceso en los ojos y tallándose el rostro, le estaba dando un dolor insoportable.

Intenté detenerlas – escuchó la voz de Vanessa pero la ignoró, ahora tenía una prioridad: Sacar a su novia de esa humillación. Su Rachel estaba muriendo de frío y probablemente lo helado del Slushie había provocado cierto ardor en su rostro.

Lucy, una de las Cheerios le dio un Slushie a la rubia – haznos los honores.

Al instante la morena levantó la mirada y asintió con resignación, entendía a Quinn, tenía que hacer esas cosas para poder "guardar las apariencias".

Quinn tomó el vaso y caminó hacia el contenedor de basura. Todos la miraran atónitos.

¿Qué carajos? – gritó Santana molesta.

Ya es suficiente – dijo con firmeza

¿Estás hablando en serio? – Santana la miró con rabia

Si, jamás había visto tanto Slushie desperdiciado en… eso – miró con desprecio a Rachel

Una carcajada se escuchó al unísono

¡Buena esa Fabray! – rió Santana - ¡Vámonos chicas! – ordenó al montón de Cheerios que la siguieron rápidamente.

Vanessa se inclinó a ayudar a Rachel. Quinn miraba la escena con agradecimiento, quería sin duda que alguien ayudase a Rachel a sacar todo eso que la molestaba, se odiaba en esos momentos.

¿Qué haces? – Rachel la miró extrañada.

Quinn me mataría si no te ayudo…. – sonrió con complicidad.

Gracias - le devolvió una sonrisa a la rubia que la miraba de lejos, con una sonrisa que pretendía engañar a los demás haciéndolos creer que todo estaba bien… cuando deseaba, en ese momento, ir detrás de su chica más que nunca.

* * *

><p>¡Quinn! - gritó Vanessa para llamar la atención de la rubia.<p>

¿Qué quieres? - obviamente estaba de malas, no había visto a Rachel el día de ayer y en lo que llevaba la mañana tampoco. Además, sumando que ya era viernes, no tendría oportunidad ni siquiera de mirarla caminar con sus aires de diva por los pasillos de la escuela.

¿Qué te pasa Fabray? - Contestó exaltada.

¿Qué me pasa de qué? - rodó los ojos con enfado.

¿Es en serio? De un tiempo para acá me tratas como mierda, me cansé de querer rogarte, pero hoy quiero hablar claro.

No sé de qué estás hablando...

¡Vaya que si lo sabes!

No, no lo sé - mintió descarada y estúpidamente, ni siquiera ella se había creído esa.

¡No intentes engañarme Fabray, que te conozco!

_Flashback_

¡Hey!_ ¿Pasa algo? - Vanessa se sentó a un lado de Quinn, parecía estar bastante preocupada_

_Rachel..._

_¿Rachel? ¿De nuevo? - miró a Quinn con desaprobación - ¿Qué pasó?_

_Me está viendo la cara, ¿Puedes creerlo? - miró a la nada con resentimiento._

_¿Qué? ¡Dios! ¿A qué te refieres? - tocó el hombro de Quinn para darle su apoyo._

_A nada, a nada - negó con la cabeza y comenzó a guardar sus libros regados por la mesa.  
><em>

_¡No intentes engañarme Fabray, que te conozco!_

_Fin Flashback_

¿Qué rayos?...

¿Pasa algo? ¿Quinn? Si me estás tomado el pelo, dímelo para o desgastarme pidiéndote explicaciones...

No pasa nada - comenzó a enfadarse. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba, su chica, más radiante que nunca, ¡hermosa! Se levantó para ir con Rachel, le importaba un comino que la vieran, la extrañaba en exceso

¿Quinn? -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza - me doy por vencida - se levantó, tomó sus cosas y caminó fuera de la cafetería

Quinn tomó una servilleta y escribió rápidamente en ella _"Baño. Q." ._ Caminó por un lado de la morena y soltó el pequeño papelito. La morena lo tomó rápidamente. Lo leyó y asintió. La rubia esperó a Rachel en el baño y no permitió que nadie entrase. Cuando comenzaba a darse por vencida e irse, Rachel entró al baño y se abalanzó sobre su chica.

¡Te extrañé! - rodeó a la rubia con sus brazos y depositó un beso en sus labios.

Yo... más - se detuvo con la mirada en su cuello.

¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó confundida.

Es... esa no es la cadena que te di yo - dijo señalando la cadena que la morena portaba, bastante distinta a la que ella le había obsequiado.

¿No? - dijo nerviosa - debí haberla olvidado...

Pero... ¿Por qué traes esa otra? Permíteme verla, por favor - trató de utilizar su lado más diplomático.

Yo... yo... lo siento Quinn - agachó la mirada y sacó la cadena para que la rubia pudiese apreciarla mejor.

¿"F"? ¿De Finn? - se mordió el labio, Dios, eso dolía en serio

Amor...

¿Dónde está la que te regalé yo? - Comenzó a impacientarse

Es mi casa...

Quinn aguantó, pero no lloró, no lo haría, no por Finn...

Bebé, puedo explicártelo...

No quiero explicaciones - tomó su mochila y se dispuso a salir pero Rachel la tomó de un brazo

¡Escúchame al menos!

No, no, que te escuche tu Finn, ¿no? - con el tono más cruel que logró encontrar dijo - A mí guardame en tu casa, en tu cuarto, debajo de gradas... escondeme como siempre - Soltó la mano de Rachel y abrió al puerta para huir. Un montón de lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar con salir y derramarse sobre el rostro de al rubia con el corazón destrozado...

Vanessa la vio recorrer los pasillos como loca y conociendo a Quinn, sabía que su amiga no estaría bien, por lo que decidió en ir a brindarle su apoyo.

¡Hey! ¿Pasa algo? - Vanessa se sentó a un lado de Quinn, parecía estar bastante preocupada

Rachel...

¿Rachel? ¿De nuevo? - miró a Quinn con desaprobación - ¿Qué pasó?

...

* * *

><p>Heeeey! Disculpen la tardanza, pero no había tenido tiempo blablabla, espero les haya gustado... lo quise subir hoy, estoy cansadisima, muero de sueño ya así :c asi que sean comprensivas si solté una que otra incoherencia 8)<p>

Perdón por no contestar Rws pero muero de sueñito :$

AcheleGleek RomiiAgron Arts_faberry patita_51 PRINCESAFABERRY NotasAGRON gracias por la presión, espero les haya gustado :)

Si por ahí hay una chica que hable italiano muy bellamente, le dicen que el capítulo va completamente para ella


End file.
